Drama of Nevada
by Morgie Pie Pie
Summary: Lots of drama, romance, and humor. Also a lot of pairings. Rated T just in case. SAKE.everyone is a little out of character.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Forster woke up grumbling. "Why can't my family be normal?" Sam asked at as she looked at the clock that read 5:00 o'clock. "Ugh." She said as she pulled on her faded work jeans and old t-shirt.

As Sam put her hair into a messy ponytail she walked into the kitchen to see her Dad, Grandmother, and Stepmom. Good mornings were exchanged.

"So why am I awake at 5 IN THE MORNING?" Sam asked.

"Ya need to learn to get up in the morning that's why." Bryanna answered as she sipped her coffee. "Everyone else on this ranch does so you can too."

"Fine. I'm going riding." Sam said as she headed for the door. But, her dad stopped her.

"No, you're not. Do your chores and get ready for school." Sam grumbled under her breath about being sleep deprived but, did as she was told.

The school bus pulled up at the stop and Sam and Jen got on and walked to their seat. "Hey Jen, what's up?"

"The sun, sky, me, you, that bird." Jan answered sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny. But, seriously."

"Nothing. Ryan offered to give me a ride but, I couldn't just ditch my best friend, could I?" Jen said with a small smile.

"No, you couldn't." Sam smiled.

"How 'bout you?" Jen asked her friend.

"I had to get up early this morning." Sam said as she looked out the window for the phantom. "5:00 clock can you believe that!"

"Sam I've been getting up at five sense I was 10 and if you think that's young to start getting up at five ask one of the Elys how young they were. It wouldn't surprise me if they were six when they started getting up then." Jen said to her friend as if her friend were very spoiled to get to sleep past 5.

"Fine, I'll ask Jake when I see him at school." Sam said as she grabbed her back-pack and headed off the bus.

It wasn't long before Sam saw an Ely, Seth to be exact. The second most shy Ely unlike Jake once he knew and liked a person he could talk their ear off. Sure he flirted with girls; he had to really like that girl though.

"Seth!" Sam called. Seth looked up from the girl he'd been flirting with, then smiled when he saw who it was. Sam was his favorite girl, well, favorite girl he didn't date, other than his mom.

"Hey S, what do you want?" Seth asked Sam using his favorite nickname for her _**S**_.

"Well, you see, Jen told me to ask you what time you and your brothers got up and what age you were when you started getting up that early." Sam said deciding it didn't matter which Ely she ask whether it be Seth or Jake she'd get the same answer.

"5:00 in the spring, summer, and fall. And 4:15 in the winter so we can shovel our way out to the barn and make sure none of the animals have frostbite." Seth said and then thought for a minute. "I started getting up at five when I turn six and didn't have to get up at 4:15 in the winter until I was eight. But Jake being momma's little boy didn't have to get up at five until he was eight. He did though. He doesn't get up at 4:15 in the winter unless we need him." Seth said then laughed at Sam's flabbergasted face.

"And to think, I was complaining about having to get up at five and I'm 13! Geez I am spoiled!" Sam said to Seth. Seth just laughed.

"You just realized you're spoiled, Brat?" Came the sarcastic voice of Jake Ely.

"Yea I just realized I'm a spoiled brat compared to your brothers, Jen and you But, defiantly not more than that snot Rachel." Sam said as she saw Rachel paying a 'nerd' for his homework.

"I don't think anyone's more spoiled than Rachel." Bryan said coming up behind Seth.

"Three Elys in hall way I'm surprised the hall can handle all the hotness." Rachel said flirting while throwing herself at Quinn then Seth but didn't get the chance to throw herself at Jake because Mrs. Ely showed up.

"Rachel, Dane just told me you tried to buy his homework. Is that true?" Mrs. Ely said.

"No, of course not. Dane must be crazy." Rachel said while shooting deathly glares at Dane. Quinn moved toward Dane.

"Dane, buddy, how you doing? Good?" Quinn said. "Good, now you're not crazy are you?" Dane shook his head. "He's not crazy."

"Rachel let me see your homework so we can clear this all up."Mrs. Ely said a smile threatening to break out on her face.

"Oh. Whatever how long do I have dentition!"

"Two day. Now go to class."Mrs. Ely said smugly. After Rachel left Mrs. Ely turned toward her sons and Sam. "If only that would put her in her place." She said shaking her said walking away.

"I love your mom!"Sam said to the three Elys.

"She's pretty cool, when she's in a good mood." Seth said. Quinn and Jake nodded their heads in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam got home she went out to the barn to tack-up Ace and visit Tempest.

"How are my favorite horses?" Sam asked her horses but, couldn't help but think that one of her favorite horses wasn't there…_The Phantom_. Oh well she'd probably see him soon. There was nothing keeping him away.

"Should we go for a ride boy?" Sam asked Ace.

"Hey Brat?" Sam jumped she hadn't heard Jake come in.

"Don't scare me you dork!" Sam screamed at Jake. He just flashed his tom-cat smirk.

"Wyatt has a horse he wants me to exercise. Do you mind if I come with you and Ace?" He asked gesturing towards Ace.

"Yea you can come with." Sam said as she led Ace out of his stall and started tacking him up. Jake walked away to get the horse he was going to ride. And came back with a red roan Quarter horse gelding.

From the hitching post Witch nickered jealously toward the gelding. "She doesn't like you riding other horses does she?"

"She's jealous." Jake shrugged.

"Aren't you the one who always says horses don't think like humans?" Sam questioned as Jake mounted the roan he was riding.

"Witch isn't just any horse she's different."

"And the Phantom isn't 'different'?" Sam asked getting mad.

"I never said he wasn't different." Jake replied.

"So he's different right?" Sam said calming down.

"Oh he's different he almost killed you. How many horses can say that?" Jake said trying to sound sarcastic but failing terribly.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Sam screamed as she wheeled Ace round and head back toward the barn. Sam untacked Ace and headed in the house. Maybe she over reacted but, Jake was always making it sound like the Phantom tried to kill her.

Sam heard voices in the kitchen, "We should tell them." Sam peeked into the kitchen and couldn't believe what she saw.

Dallas had his head resting on top of Gram's and he was hugging her to his body.

"I suppose they should know." Gram sighed.

"You sound like they're going to be mad." Dallas said looking Gram in the eyes.

"I'm just nervous I mean what I'm I suppose to say? Hey, Guys me and Dallas love each other and we want to get married, I'll be Mrs. Dallas Grant." Gram asked.

"Sounds fine to me." Dallas said giving Gram a reassuring kiss. "I better get back outside before everyone gets home."

"Yeah, Love you Dally."Gram said giving Dallas a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you to Gracie." Dallas replied giving Gram a kiss.

Sam who'd heard this whole exchange was about to faint.

Dallas started heading out the door but, saw Sam. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Grace you should probably come in here." He said after seeing Sam's face.

"Wha-, Sam? Did you see that?" Gram asked pointing toward the kitchen. Sam nodded. "What do you think?" Sam thought about Gram and Dallas thinking back she was wondering how she hadn't seen it.

"Welcome to the family Dallas." Sam said giving Dallas a hug. "So when did this happen?"

"Valentine's day." Dallas said looking at the ground.

"When are you going to tell Dad, Bryanna, Pepper, Ross and well, everyone?"

"Um I don't know. Tonight at dinner?" Gram asked.

"Sure, sounds good." Sam said.

Dallas walked outside when he heard hoof beats on the bridge. "I better go."

"Bye." Gram and Sam said.

Dad walked in the house. "Hi, Dallas." He said kinda surprised.

"Hello Wyatt." Dallas said as he headed out the door.

"Everyone's going to Clara's tonight." Gram told her son.

"Okay." Wyatt answered unsurly.

"Sam go tell the hands I'm going to call Bryanna to meet us there after work."

"Sure." Sam walked out and knocked on the bunkhouse door. Dallas answered Ross and Pepper trailing behind "We're all going to Clara's tonight." Dallas nodded his head in understanding. Pepper and Ross looked confused. "You'll find out tonight." She said answering their unasked question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright sorry about last chapter. I also I wrote 'Witch and Jake' Check it out it's kinda gonna be in here too. **

Everyone was curious when they walked into Clara's, except, of course, Dallas, Gram, and Sam.

"So what's this about Mom?" Wyatt asked. He was sitting in between Sam and Bryanna. Bryanna was sitting by Ross on one side of the table. On the other side of the table were Gram, by Dallas, and on the other side of Dallas was Pepper.

Before Gram could answer the Elys walked in. "Hi, everyone." Maxine said.

"Hi, why don't you join us?" Gram asked.

Sam looked at Jake as he sat down. The Elys sat a table next to the Forster's table.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Bryanna asked.

"Well," Gram looked at Dallas. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Dallas and I, well, we." Gram paused. "Well, we love each other!" Gram said. Gram looked at Sam and Dallas for support.

Dallas slipped his hand into Gram's. Sam spoke trying to break the ice. "That's awesome." Gram and Dallas smiled at Sam and thank her with their eyes. Maxine seemed to recover first.

"I knew it!" She said as she got up to hug Gram and Dallas.

"Oh that's great." Bryanna replied Smiling.

The Elys brothers and Luke smirked. Jake had a look on his face that made Sam think he'd seen it coming.

Pepper said, "That's why you were sneaking around, you were with your girlfriend." He said it like a little kid teasing someone about cooties.

"Well, actually not girlfriend, fiancé." Dallas said rubbing the back of his neck. Gram pulled out a ring and put on her finger and showed it to everyone.

Wyatt who had seemed to be recovering from finding out that his mom was in love with his foreman seemed to go back into shock.

"Wyatt? What do you think?" Gram asked. She seemed to be holding her breath.

Wyatt stayed quiet a minute more before saying, "Okay. Its fine I guess."

Gram smiled. The rest of the evening went by quickly. On the way home Gram rode home with the hands.

"When they're married. Where are they going to live?" Sam asked her father and step-mother.

"I supposed we could build them their own bunk house next to the HARP cabin." Bryanna said. Wyatt stayed quiet still in shock.

"Dad what do you really think." Sam asked.

"Its weird thinking of Mom married to anyone but, dad. I supposed you felt the same way, like I was betraying your mom?

"Yup. Pretty much but, I like Bryanna." Bryanna smiled at Sam. "You like Dallas it won't be that bad."

"I like Dallas but, to think of him with Mom…" His voice trailed off.

"I can't believe you didn't see it coming Wyatt." Bryanna said.

"You seemed pretty surprised yourself." Wyatt defended himself.

"I was shocked it happened so soon." Bryanna retorted. "Sam you didn't seem shocked like the rest of us."

"Well, I kinda walked in on them." Sam said quietly.

"YOU WHAT?" Wyatt screamed.

"Not that kinda walked in. I heard them talking about telling everyone. And saying they loved each other. And I saw them kiss. Then when Dallas was leaving the kitchen he saw me. So they knew I knew." Sam finished she'd said all of it in one breathe.

"Oh." Wyatt seemed relieved.

They I arrived home as Dallas and Gram kissing goodbye before heading their separate ways. Wyatt shuddered but, got of the car and headed into the house mumbling under his breath "This has been a weird day."

**Hope you liked it. Let me know **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I fixed chapter two! I really hope you like Chapter 4!**

The next day Sam was thinking about Gram and Dallas. What I'm I going to call him? She thought to herself. Grandpa? Nope. Gramps? No. Grandpa Dallas? Yea that works.

"Gram?" Sam called down the steps.

"Yes dear." Gram answered.

"I have question. Who are your bridesmaids going to be?" Sam asked when she sat down in her chair across from Gram.

"Well, Trudy, Bryanna, and Maxine will be my matrons. And you will be my maid of honor. If you want." Gram said smiling at her granddaughter.

"YES! But, why are they matrons and I a maid?"

"Because they're married and have kids." Gram said slowly.

"Oh, yea, I knew that. I was just…making sure. Yea that's it." Sam said feeling stupid.

"Hmm. Sure you did." Gram said knowingly.

"I'm going to do my chores." Sam said.

"That reminds me the Elys are picking you up for school today." Gram called to Sam. Sam stopped pulling on her boots.

"Why?" Sam didn't want to take to Jake after his comment about the Phantom.

"Maxine said she wanted to talk to you and because Jake just got his license she's riding with them."

"So Mrs. Ely will be there?" Sam asked feeling better. Gram nodded. "Okay."

_An hour later_

The Elys pulled up Jake driving Maxine sitting next to him and the other five sat in the back of the old SUV. Sam opened the back door and sat next to Adam.

"Hi Sammy." Bryan called from behind Sam "Hello S." Seth said over Adam. "Sammy Girl." Nate waved. "Sammy Bam how's it going?" Quinn asked. "Hey Sam." Adam said. "Brat." Jake said from the driver's seat. "Hello Samantha." Maxine said. They'd all been talking at the same time.

"Hi Maxine, Adam, Bryan, Nate, Quinn, Seth." Sam said purposely leaving Jake out. No one except Jake seemed to notice. He looked hurt.

"Guess what. Kit's coming home!" Maxine said excitedly.

"Really? I miss my big ol' Kit! When is he coming home?" Sam asked even more excited than Maxine.

"Tonight that's why you're riding home with us. I already talked to your family. Oh and I'm not giving out homework tonight. And less than usual the rest of the week so I don't have to grade homework!"

"You are definitely my favorite teacher and Ely!" Sam replied happily.

"HEY!" All five boys yelled.

"Well, come on you guys. I have to like her more she gave me my non-related brothers!" Sam said than as an afterthought she added, "Plus she's nice to me!"

"AWWW. Hey wait we're nice!" One of the Elys said.

"Sometimes." Maxine just watched her sons bicker with Sam. She laughed think about how sure she was Sam would marry one of her sons. Bryanna, Grace, and her were going to make bets but they all thought of the same son...Jake. Louise, Sam's mom, had also thought Jake.


	5. Chapter 5

After school Sam and the Elys went to the airport where they met Luke. They waited 20 minutes before Kit's plane came in.

"KIT!" Maxine screamed when she saw her eldest son. Maxine ran to Kit and hugged him.

"Mom I can't breathe, if I die you can't ever hug me again." Kit said sarcastically.

"Oh fine." Maxine unwrapped herself form Kit.

"Hi you guys." Kit said giving all of his brothers and dad.

Sam stood behind Luke. "Hi Kit." Sam said shyly.

"Sam? SAM!" Kit picked up Sam and hugged and hugged her.

"Kit I can't breathe, if I die you can't hug me anymore." Sam teased.

"Ha-ha you're hilarious." Kit smiled warmly.

"I know right!" Sam said hugging Kit one more time.

"Let's get home." Luke said.

"Sammy is sitting by me!" Kit called putting his arm around her.

In the car everyone was catching up Kit asking him about work, friends, and girlfriends.

"Well my girlfriend is my friend's sister. Their dad is my boss. So basically I breakup with her and I lose a friend AND my job. But, I don't think I'll break-up with her…ever." Kit told everyone.

"You mean you love her?" Maxine asked. Kit nodded. Maxine squealed in delight.

"So should you have your arm around Sam?" Bryan asked.

"I can have my arm around my sister can't I?"Kit said.

"Yes. You can but, make sure you're girlfriend knows that when you bring her up." Maxine said.

"I already explained about my little sissy. And how do you know I'll bring her up here to me my crazy family?" Kit asked them with a smirk.

"Because, if you flipping love her she'll probably want to meet your 'crazy family'." Quinn said.

"Fine."

They pulled into the Elys yard.

"What should we do before dinner?" Nate asked.

The other six Elys looked at each other before yelling "Rasel to the knee!"

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Well, everyone gets a partner except one person. The person who doesn't get a partner stands in the circle of the partners. One partner is behind the other. The person in the circle closes their eyes and spins around then when they stop spinning the point at someone and open their eyes. Whoever they point to try to get away from their partner, who is behind them trying to keep the person in front of them from touching the person in the middle. After 15 seconds if the person hasn't touched the person in the middle they just switch places with their partner. If they do get to the middle they switch places with the person in the middle." Kit explained.

"I'll watch you guys play first." Sam told them.

"Okay you need an uneven number to play anyway. You can count down from 15 for us." Kit said. "Everyone partner up." The twins, Quinn and Bryan, partnered up together. Nate and Adam partnered. And Jake and Kit. Leaving Seth in the middle.

"Is it fair that Jake and Kit are partners, Kit's older?" Sam asked.

"I'm glad to see you care brat, but just because he's older don't mean he's stronger." Jake said smugly.

"Yea but, he is stronger." Not willing to look like she cared that it wasn't fair to Jake.

"I guess we'll have to find out won't we?" He said getting right in Sam's face.

"I guess we will." Sam said pushing Jake way to sit out of the way of the game.

Seth started spinning his hand landed on Quinn and Bryan. Quinn started to crawl toward Seth. Bryan held him back. Sam counted down "15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 TIME!" Sam yelled. Quinn switched places with Bryan.

"Dang it!" Quinn mumbled. Bryan grinned smugly.

Seth spun again this time landing on Nate and Adam. Adam struggled to hold Nate back but, Nate broke away and got to Seth. He switched with Seth. Seth sat behind Adam.

Nate spun around his finger landed on Jake and Kit. Jake held Kit back. While Sam counted "Time!" she yelled.

"See, Sam no need to worry about me." Jake smiled his tom-cat smirk.

"Jake, don't get to smug you still have to get away from Kit." Sam replied.

Nate spun his finger landing on Quinn and Bryan. Bryan struggled against Quinn's arms, but got away for a second, but Quinn lounged after Bryan before Bryan could get to Nate. "Darn it!"Bryan yelled.

Nate again spun his finger landed on Kit and Jake. Kit lounged but, was pulled back by his foot toward Jake. Kit dug his fingers into the ground, trying to pull himself forward. "Not going to happen." Jake said in between grunts. Sam was too wrapped in what was going on to count.

"Sam it's been 15 seconds." Nate told her.

"Oh right. Time!" Kit and Jake sat trying to catch their breath.

"See…Brat…just…because…he's…older…doesn't…mean... he's stronger." Jake said in between breathes.

"I'd say you guys have the same amount of strength." Sam replied.

"Whatever."

"I'll play this round if someone will sit out." Sam said to all of them.

"I'll sit this one." Adam offered. "Seth is the smallest of all of us it'll be more fair for you."

Seth looked mad. "Seth you're the youngest of the triplets. Your brothers probably squished you. So you were smallest. Nate was biggest right? Then Adam?"

"Yea Nate was 7.0 pounds. Adam was 6.5 pounds. And I was 4.0 pounds."

"HOLY CRAP! No wonder you're smaller than them. But, if it makes you feel better your one of the sixth tallest person I our school."

"Yea, them being the fifth tallest." Seth said pointing to his brothers.

"Do you want a hug?" Sam asked opening her arms.

Seth nodded with a fake pouty face and walked toward her open arms.

Sam burst out laughing. "No wonder Kit doesn't want his girlfriend to meet us!"

"Yea we are a pretty weird family. Especially our sister!" Bryan confirmed.

"Wait, you have a sister!" Sam asked surprised.

"No you dork! You are our sister!" Quinn told her.

"Oh yea I knew that." Sam replied feeling stupid for the 2nd time that day."Let's finish the game then go into eat." They all nodded.

The rest of the night they all had fun playing and talking. Sam of course lost to all her partners.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

_At the Elys_

Jake was sitting in the living room of Three Ponies trying to read his brothers minds. He could always read his brothers and parents but, others it was harder.

Jake knew Kit was thinking of his girlfriend by the dreamy look on his face so he didn't bother trying to read his mind. "She's a nice girl isn't she?" Jake asked. Kit seemed startled at first but, than nodded.

Nate had a children song stuck in his head. Jake wished he hadn't read that mind because now that song was stuck in his head. Seth was wondering how a song he didn't know got stuck in his head. 'We're number one! We can't be number two! We're going to beat the oppies out of you! Yeah the oppies out of you!' Was the song stuck in Nate and Seth's head. "Nate, Seth tries to get that song out of your heads before it's stuck in mine. And Seth it's in your head cause you're his triplet it's like that sometimes for people with same birth siblings." Nate and Seth both thought 'how does he do that?' Jake shrugged.

Adam was trying to figure out how to sneak out to a party. "Adam mom knows about that party, don't bother." Adam nodded his thanks.

Quinn was thinking about a girl he had a date with. "Quinn you know that girl was flirting with me today right?"

"Maybe she thought you were me." Quinn suggested.

"Quinn we don't look enough alike for someone to confuse us." Jake told him.

Bryan was planning a prank on Quinn "Bryan I'll help you with that later." Bryan smiled understanding.

All except Jake were thing one thing at the moment 'Our brother is_** WEIRD."**_

"I'm not that weird Grandfather can do it too."

_At the Forster's_

"Gram, What colors do you want to be the wedding colors? Are you going to wear a dress? I'm I going to wear a long dress or a short dress?"

"I the colors will be purple and cream. I'm going to wear a white business suit so; it'll have a skirt with a white jacket. And whatever dress looks good on you. The other three will wear long ones but, you can wear a short dress to show those boys who they should dance with." Gram told her Granddaughter.

"Gram!" Sam said surprised with her grandma.

"What?"

"That was way out of line and you know it." Sam told her grandma feeling like an adult.

"Oh I'm sorry, besides your father would be mad at me if he found out." Gram told her sighing.

"Wyatt's already worried about his baby and boys." Bryanna told them.

"Why?" Sam asked surprised.

"Because you're a beautiful girl." Maxine told her. "I'm surprise one of my boys went after you yet!"

"EW! They're like my brothers." Sam said astounded at such a prospect.

"But, they're not." Bryanna said.

"Whatever. We're here to plan Gram and Dallas's wedding, NOT, mine and any Ely brother!" Sam told them getting annoyed.

"Your right we're not planning yours and an Ely's wedding, yet." Trudy said.

All the adult ladies laughed at Sam's infuriated face.

"You for are acting like little kindergarten girls." The ladies just nodded smiling. "Gosh you people!" Samsaid walking away from the crazy ladies.

**Hope you liked it I'm just trying to work up to something big. So just wait please. It'll be good when I get there I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was writing the story. I just didn't finish until now. So here it is.**

Sam was starting to worry; the Phantom hadn't visited her lately. She'd ride out today to check on him.

"I'm going for a ride!" Sam called to her Gram who was going to the bunkhouse to visit her 'Dally'. Sam loved watching Gram and Dallas they didn't act normal when they were together. It was funny to Sam seeing Dallas, who is usually so serious, act like love struck teenager.

"Okay, dear." Gram replied.

"How are you Ace?" Sam asked her little bay mustang pony. Ace nickered a greeting to his person.

Sam rode Ace toward War Drum Flat when, she saw Moon. "He looks fight." Sam jumped she hadn't heard Jake ride up behind her. Witch snapped at Ace.

"Has she always been such a, well, Witch?" Sam asked looking at the ornery mare.

"No I just named her Witch and she happened to turn in to one," Jake said sarcastically "of course, she's always been a witch otherwise I wouldn't have come up with that name."

"What happened that made you think she was a Witch?" Sam asked curiously.

Jake explained that…

_FLASHBACK_

_**(Alright people this is where 'Witch and Jake' is brought into The Drama of Nevada)**_

_4 year old Jake Ely walked out to the barn with his brothers and father. Jake's Dad's mare was starting to foal._

_Luke started talking to his seven sons, "Quinn, you got her last foal because it seemed to like you best. So who ever this foal likes the most gets it if they want it. If it seems to like you but you don't want it you get to chose who gets it. Okay?"_

_Six of the seven boys nodded "What if it likes me though? Do I get it?" Quinn asked his father._

"_No!" All of his brothers yelled._

"_Fine." Quinn mumbled._

_20 minutes later an all black filly was born. The dam of the filly started cleaning her filly. Luke motioned for his sons to come closer. "When she's down cleaning her you can all go in one at a time and find out whom she likes the most."_

_Kit being the oldest, at 7, got to go in the stall first the little filly looked curious. Kit held out his hand. The filly looked at it then started to sniff it before biting it. "You little monster!" Kit said looking at the filly. The filly looked at him mischievously. The other Elys in the barn snickered._

_Kit left the stall as Nate went in because he was the 2__nd__ oldest at 6. He was three minutes older than Adam and seven minutes older than Seth._

_Nate started petting the filly's neck. He smiled at his brothers and father and said "I think she likes me." Just then the filly got another mischievous look in her eye before she stomped on Nate's foot. "You butthead!" Nate said as he limped out of the stall._

_Luke was starting to worry this filly was dangerous._

_Adam looked at the little filly from outside the stall. "Do you think she'll be fast and a good working horse when she's trained Dad?"_

"_Well, her dam and sire are and her brother seems to be." Luke answered._

"_Okay." Adam went into the stall. The filly looked at Adam before she walked toward him and rubbed her head on Adam. Adam started patting the filly's head. The mischievous twinkle came back into the filly's eyes again. The next thing anyone knew Adam was on the floor of the stall. Adam quickly crawled out of the stall calling the filly a "Brat."_

_Seth looked at the filly "I don't want her. I want a little colored gelding." Seth said before he joined his brothers who'd been rejected be the filly. They were all bleeding or bruising._

"_You're just to chicken." Quinn said._

"_No, he's just smart." Luke said to Quinn._

"_Besides you don't have to go in there." Kit said defending the youngest triplet._

"_I'll go in when she decides who she likes." Quinn said confidently. All the other Elys just shook their heads at the smuggest Ely of the family._

"_Bryan it's your turn."_

_Bryan walked into the stall the filly snapped at Bryan. Bryan turned around and said, "I don't want her._

_Jake looked at the filly. His older brothers and father all held their breath. No one wanted to see the youngest Ely get hurt although they'd never admit or show it he was their entire favorite. Because he never did anything wrong he was always quiet. And most of all he was too young to fight with them._

"_Jake, I don't know if you should go in there." Seth said to his youngest brother. Everyone else nodded their agreement except Luke._

"_If you want to you can." Luke said._

_Jake went into the stall and walked over to the filly's dam completely ignoring the filly. The filly looked at him as if to say "What the heck are you blind you idiot!" Everyone outside the stall snickered at the filly's expression._

_The black filly walked over and nudged Jake's hand with her nose. He continued ignoring the filly for another minute and the filly kept trying to get his attention._

_Young Jake walked out of the stall without looking at the filly. The outraged filly stamped her foot and nickered after the boy who had just been in her stall._

_Jake smiled and turned around and looked at the filly before entering the stall again. The filly nickered a greeting. Jake stretched out his hand to the filly. The filly looked at and licked it!_

_Jake chuckled at the filly. He bent down and petted the filly. The filly looked him in the eyes before she stepped toward him. She then licked his face. Everyone started laughing at this. The filly got scared at the sound of the laughing and ducked behind her mother._

_Jake stretched out his hand again. The filly came forward. Jake patted the filly one more time before leaving the stall._

_Jake looked at his brothers who wore astonished looks on their faces. Luke had a proud look on his face. "Good job son!" Luke said picking up his son laughing._

"_Quinn you get to go in." Bryan said looking at his twin._

"_Fine." Quinn walked into the stall and walked towards the filly. The filly wheeled around and kicked Quinn in the groin. Quinn doubled over. Then the filly darted behind Quinn and bit him in the butt. Quinn howled in pain. The filly then saw an opportunity and bit him in the groin to before she trotted over toward the stall door and looked at Jake a happy twinkle in her eyes._

_Luke had put Jake down and ran into the stall to grab his youngest twin. 5 year old Quinn had tears rolling down his cheeks. "She's. A. Witch." Quinn said in between sobs._

_Luke took Quinn into the house then came back. "Your mom is gonna take care of him. Jake she seems to like you the most so she's yours, but control her."_

_Jake walk toward the filly and blew into her nose so she'd always know his scent. Then he started thinking of names. Maybe, Monster? Na. Butthead? Nope, that was mean. Brat? No, that was Sam's name. Witch? That could work._

"_Witch?" he said the filly looked at him ears pricked then she nickered. "Okay. Her name is Witch." Jake told his dad._

"_Fitting." Luke chuckled._

_Now for a secret name. "_Bellissimo cavallo Nero._" It meant beautiful black horse in Italian. Jake's mom, Maxine, being Italian taught Jake some Italian but gave up when he showed no interest probably because he was four!_

_Jake whispered into Witch's ears the name he'd chosen for her. She nickered. Then Jake walked into his house a smile on his face._

END OF FLASHBACK

Sam asked, "Was Quinn okay?"

"Oh yea it just hurt to sit a little." Jake chuckled darkly.

"You sound like it was funny your brother got hurt." Sam scolded him.

Jake shrugged. "It was funny then, it's funny now."

"Whatever." Sam said.

"So where are you going?" Jake asked.

"Well, I'm going to check on the phantom."Sam explained.

"I've been seeing a lot of stallions around. That one there" Jake said pointing to where Moon had been. Just then Sam and Jake saw Yellowtail with two mares.

"Him too." Jake whispered. "And a Bay. They were all pretty close to the Phantom's territory.

Sam recognized the two mares with Yellowtail they were they two blood bays from the Phantom's herd.

"Those are the Phantom's mare!" Sam whispered loudly to Jake.

Jake just nodded. "You checking on the Phantom cause you haven't seen him in a while." Jake made it sound like a statement.

'Dang his mind reading' Sam thought but nodded to Jake.

"He's busy protecting his mares from them." Jake nodded toward the three stallions that were watching the humans wearily.

"That makes sense."

"Yea. So, how's the wedding planning going." Jake asked. He didn't really care he was just being polite figuring Sam would want to talk about her Gram getting married to her dad's foreman.

"Good, except Gram and her matrons keep teasing me. I said we were planning Gram's wedding not mine and an…um…never mind." Sam said not wanting to tell Jake.

"Who?" Curiosity shown in his mustang eyes.

"Nobody." Sam said. Jake looked in her eyes trying to read her.

"Oh." Jake said embarrassed.

"Yea." Sam wore an embarrassed look on her face.

Sam and Jake heard hoof beats they turned around and looked to see Jake's brothers and, was that Darrel, yup, loping toward them. The Elys rode with ease but, Darrel was holding on to the saddle for dear life even though he was riding the Elys oldest, gentlest horse which was weird that it was the gentlest because it was Witch's dam Well than again Witch's brother, Chip was a sweet boy. Witch was just a crank.

"Hi!" Everyone greeted each other.

"Darrel what are you doing here?" Jake asked his best friend, other than Sam.

"Well I went to your house, you weren't there so I asked them," Darrel said gesturing toward the six Elys behind him "where you were. They said they could help me find you so, that's what I'm doing here!" Darrel smiled his bid goofy smile.

"Okay, what do ya need?" Jake asked.

"Well I was wondering if you guys and Sam and Jen wanted to hang out my place." Darrel told them.

"Sure." Jake and his brothers replied.

"What are we even going to do?" Sam asked.

"Truth and Dare, Simon says, and would you rather."

"Okay, that sounds fun."Sam said.

"Yeah." Darrel said he was getting nervous on his horse. "Can we head back?"

"Why, are you scared?" Quinn teased.

"No." Everyone saw Darrel was lying.

"So you don't mind if we race back?" Bryan continued the teasing.

"At a walk?" Darrel asked hopefully.

"No silly at a lope." Sam told him.

"Oh, sure we can race back." He gripped the saddle horn.

"All right, GO!" Kit yelled. Everyone except Darrel had evil smiles on their faces.

Chip and Witch shot to the front everyone else on their heels. Darrel's horse was right behind her foals'.

"No wonder those two are so fast, their dam is even at 20 she can keep up with them." Seth yelled to no one in particular.

Everyone nodded. As Witch pulled ahead only to have him match her pace. Right when Three Ponies came into view, Witch put on another burst of speed.

"GO CHIP!" Quinn yelled. Chip put on a burst of speed but, couldn't catch Witch. Bryan asked Rocky, his paint, to go faster.

Witch won. Then came Chip and Rocky they tied at second. Darrel's horse came in third with surprised look. The others didn't care where they came in because they were laughing so hard at Darrel's stunned face. "Did I come in third?" He asked. Everyone nodded laughing. "Wow! I love this horse! Do you think she'd fight in my backyard?" He asked his face looked serious but his eyes were full of humor.

"No but, I'm sure there's room some place at your dad's dealer ship." Kit joked.

"Yeah, people come to look at a car and the see a horse. They'll think they're at a horse dealership!" Darrel laughed. "See you later." Darrel called over his shoulder.

**Hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know if you remember but, Bryan was going to play a prank on Quinn and Jake was going to help, this is when the prank happens. This is before Darrel's party Quinn's in Darton getting something for his mom.**

"_Ring! Ring! Ring!" _Sam answered the phone. "Hi."

"Hey Sammy, its Bryan. Listen, I need your help. I and Jake are playing a prank on Quinn. Can we bring Chip over to your place and keep him in one of your stalls?"

"Yeah, sure. But, what's the prank?" Sam asked.

"When I drop off Chip you can ride over to our house and you can see the prank. But, we're not driving you back home so you can get ready for Darrel's party so just get ready."

"Okay." Sam replied. She hung-up and went up stairs to change. She put on a lime green tang top and then put a see threw t-shirt over it. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts.

Then she heard a truck and trailer pull into the yard. They were there.

Bryan was backing a curious Chip out of the trailer. "Which stall?" Bryan asked. Sam pointed to the one next to Tempest. "Thanks Sam. Let us go!" He pulled Sam toward the truck. "Okay here's the plan, we picked you up for Darrel's party. Dad sold Chip to some guy for $5,000. Then we watch Quinn find dad and yell at him. Then we watch him get in trouble then we run. Fast."

"Okay. Sounds kinda mean but, whatever, I can't wait to see his revenge." Sam replied rubbing her hands together in mock evilness.

Bryan unhooked the trailer and parked the pick-up. "Jake and I are going to get ready for the party let us know he's here with a really loud 'Hey Quinn.'" Bryan told her before going to in the house.

Five minutes later Quinn pulled up. "HEY QUINN!" Sam yelled.

"HEY SAMMY BAM!" Quinn mocked. Just then Bryan and Jake came out of the house with grave looks on their faces. Quinn's face clouded with worry "What's wrong?"

"Quinn I'm sorry." Jake whispered.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Quinn yelled.

"When you left a guy came by with a horse trailer and offered $5,000 for Chip." Bryan told Quinn apologetically.

"He didn't!" Quinn asked. Jake nodded. Quinn ran to the barn. "Where's Dad?" Bryan pointed into the house. Quinn burst through the door the others following. "DAD?" Luke came into the kitchen. "HOW COULD YOU SELL HIM? HE WAS MINE! HE'S WORTH MORE THAN $5,000! HE'S WORTH $10,000!" Luke looked stunned.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Don't yell at me young man. Now, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Luke said sternly.

"CHIP, I'M TAKING ABOUT CHIP! HOW COULD YOU SELL HIM?" Quinn sounded close to tears.

Bryan looked at Jake and Sam then mouthed 'let's go.' They started backing out.

"I didn't sell Chip. Who told you that?" Luke asked. Bryan got into the pick-up and waited for Sam and Jake. Then he floored it.

"BRYAN! JAKE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! " Quinn yelled after them as he got in a car and drove after them.

"He's pissed." Jake commented.

"You would be too. Heck, you were mad at me for giving Witch a makeover." Sam replied.

"Where should we go?" Bryan asked.

"Mom's at Trudy Allen's." Jake told him.

"You're going to your mom?" Sam asked the two Elys.

"We're only scared of one person, Mom. Quinn won't hurt us to bad with Mom around." Bryan explained.

"You're scared of your mom?" Sam stifled a laugh. Bryan and Jake nodded as they pulled up to Trudy's. They ran into the house when Quinn got out of his car he came running after them.

"MOM! HELP QUINN'S GOING TO KILL US!" Bryan yelled seeing his twin's face. Maxine came into the living room.

Quinn burst through the door. "What's going on?" Maxine asked then said, "Never mind. Go fight about it somewhere else I'm not dealing with this." She walked away.

Quinn blocked the door. "Sam run at him, we'll get away he won't hurt you." Sam charged at Quinn. Jake and Bryan ran past him and jumped into the truck only to find Quinn had taken the keys. Jake jumped out and ran Bryan followed his lead.

"They left me!" Sam said surprised.

No one heard her. Quinn chased after his brothers. "Whose idea was it?" he yelled.

"BRYAN'S!" Jake and Sam yelled. Quinn went after leaving Jake home free. Jake turned around and jogged toward Sam. "That was fun." He said.

Quinn tackled Bryan. They were punching and kicking each other. Swearing could be heard very clearly. Then Quinn got off Bryan calmly and walked away with only a bloody nose. Bryan was not so lucky. He limped after Quinn. He had two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a swelled lip.

"I thought Bryan was stronger than Quinn." Sam whispered.

"He's built more like Mom but, when he's mad he's a good fighter. Bryan's built like Dad but he's not a good fighter, mad or not. Not against the rest of us Elys anyway, but anyone else might disagree." Jake whispered back. Sam nodded.

"Hey Sammy Bam. Were you in on this?" Quinn asked with a smile. Sam nodded weakly. He grabbed Sam and gave her a bone crushing hug. "That'll teach you." Sam gasped for breathe. Quinn set her down.

"Now Jake. I can't wait for revenge." Jake's smile wavered.

"Okay." Was all he said.

"Let's clean you up Bryan." Quinn said giving his twin a hard pat on his back.

**Hope you liked it. POOR BRYAN! Oh well that's what he gets for messing with Quinn, right?**


	9. Chapter 9

**They're at Darrel's house now.**

"Hey guys, and of course, beautiful darlings!" Darrel greeted.

"Hi Darrel." Everyone said.

"Geez Quinn!" Darrel looked at Quinn's nose.

"This is nothing; you should see the other guy." Quinn smirked.

"I think I do." Darrel looked Bryan over. "What you do?"

"I played a prank on him." Bryan explained.

"Oh, okay." Darrel shrugged. "Let's get this party started."

"YEA!" Everybody yelled as they entered the house. It was a blue house with red with beautiful gardening all around the house. Anyone who knew Darrel couldn't believe it was Darrel's house or that his mom was a total neat freak.

"What should we play first?" Darrel asked.

Jen and Sam looked at each other. "SIMON SAYS!" They screamed together.

"Okay, no need to scream darlings." Darrel said looking at them. "Simon says it is."

"I'll be it first." Sam said. "Simon says hug the person next to you."

Jake glared at her before hugging Jen. Jen hugged Darrel. Darrel turned around and hugged her back. Kit walked toward Sam and hugged her. Bryan hugged Quinn. Seth hugged Adam. And Nate hugged Adam.

"Kiss the person your hugging."Sam said.

Darrel grabbed Jen's chin and pulled her lips to his. Jen looked surprised at first but then kissed him back.

"Darrel and Jen you're out." Sam said raising her eyebrows at Jen. Jen shrugged.

"Oh Dang it, huh, Jen." Darrel said putting his arm around her.

"Shut up Darrel." Jen said pushing Darrel away.

"Simon says jump up and down." They did then after 10 minutes Sam said, "Stop." Quinn, Seth, Adam, Nate, and Bryan stopped. "You five are out." Sam said pointing to the five sweaty Elys. Jake and Kit kept jumping. "Simon says, you can really stop." They stopped and panted a little. "Jen I think I need some help."

Jen walked over with a smirk on her face. "Make them take their shirts off." Sam looked at Jen.

"You're full of surprises today." Jen nodded. "Okay, Jen and Simon say take your shirts off." Jake looked shocked. Kit just took off his shirt off. Kit was tan and ripped. Jake took off his shirt, too. Sam and Jen gasped. Jake had even more muscle than Kit. "Simon says put your shirts back on." Sam told them 'before I faint.' She thought to herself. "Simon says pick up Quinn or Bryan." Kit picked up Bryan and Jake, Quinn. "Simon says drop them." They let the twins down. "Simon says smell Darrel's shoe."

"I'm not smelling his shoes." Kit said pointing at Darrel's shoes.

"Does that mean you forfeit?" Sam asked. Kit nodded. "Jake wins."

"I think that was enough Simon Says." Adam said. Everyone nodded. "How 'bout Would you Rather?" Everyone nodded. "I'll go first. Nate would you rather be an only child or be stuck with us?"

"I'd hate being an only child. I like having six brothers. Its fun walking in a place and seeing people get scared seeing seven whopping Elys walk in." Nate said laughing.

Sam laughed. "That was almost sweet." Jen nodded.

"My turn." Nate said. "Jen would you rather marry Jake or Linc?" Jen mock gagged.

"Well, Linc's an idiot but, so is Jake. Linc's related to Ryan." Jen paused "Jake."

"REALLY." Everyone yelled.

"Yea then I can cheat on Jake with Ryan." Jen said then realized what she said. "Please tell me I didn't admit that?" Jen asked hopefully.

"If you like Ryan why did you kiss me back?" Darrel asked a hurt look on his face.

"I don't know. I just did." Jen said feeling mean.

"It's okay." Darrel said putting on a fake smile on.

"Thanks Darrel." Jen said. "It's my turn. Sam Would you rather have Jake's kid or Kit's?"

"I'm I married to them?" Sam asked.

"No, you were on a date and the next thing you know you're pregnant!" Jen said cheerfully.

"You're really acting weird today." Sam said. Jen shrugged. "Kit or Jake, huh?" Jen nodded. "Why not Quinn?" Sam joked. Quinn smiled. "Kit would go to jail because he's an adult and I'm not. I don't want Kit to go to jail so," Sam couldn't believe she was going to say this. "Jake. My dad would probably kill him but, its better than Kit going to jail and getting killed." Jen nodded.

"Jakey you're going to be a daddy." Seth said.

"Shut up. She doesn't want Kit to go to jail that's why." Jake replied getting annoyed. "Besides it isn't really going to happen."

"It's my turn." Sam looked at Darrel. "Darrel would you rather be a dog or a cat."

"Dog. I'm allergic to cats." Darrel answered.

"Seth, would you rather be 100 or 1?" Darrel asked he hadn't been normal Darrel sense Jen said she liked Ryan. Normally he would have thought of a really akward would you rather.

"One, then I could start over." Seth replied.

"Kit, would you rather marry you girlfriend or have any girl you want for a week?" Seth turned toward Kit.

"My girlfriend because she's the only girl I want." Kit replied.

"AWWW!" Sam and Jen said.

"You're a sap." Quinn laughed.

"So?" Kit asked.

"Whatever man." Quinn said laughing.

"Would you rather, Quinn, be stuck on a tropical island with one girl for the rest of your life or be stuck with only men for a month?" Kit asked chuckling.

"A month with no women? Or forever with one?" Quinn thought for five minutes before asking, "Is she hot?"

"She looks like Sam." Kit said. Quinn looked Sam over.

"Forever with one." Quinn said. Sam blushed slightly.

"Bryan would you rather help me play a prank on Jake or play another on me?" Quinn said.

"That's easy; another on you, Jake punches harder." Bryan explained. Jake laughed at Bryan's explanation.

"Jake would you rather give away Witch or send Sam away to San Francisco forever?"

"Do I get to chose who gets Witch?" Jake asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay give Witch away." Jake answered.

"Who gets Witch?" Bryan asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not Quinn." Everyone laughed except Quinn, Darrel, and Jen. "Sam."

"You'd have both your favorite girls in one place! How convenient!" Quinn joked.

"Shut up." Jake mumbled.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Adam suggested.

"'Kay." Everyone replied.

"I want to go first. Sam truth, dare, or kiss?" Jen asked her friend.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing _Why Don't We Just Dance_ by. Josh Turner."

"Okay." sam started singing

_Baby why don't we just turn that TV off?_

_Three hundred fifteen channels of nothing but bad news on._

_Well it might be me but, the way I see it,_

_The whole wide world has gone Crazy._

_So baby why don't we just dance?_

_This little itty bitty living room ain't gonna look like much._

_But, when we turn the lights down low and move the couch _

_It's going to be more than enough._

_With our two left feet_

_And our two hearts beatin'_

_Nobody's going to see us go crazy. _

_So baby why don't we just dance?_

_Down the hall._

_Maybe straight up the stairs?_

_Bouncing off the walls_

_Floating on air._

_Baby, why don't we just dance?_

_Baby why don't you go put your best dress on_

_And those high heel shoes that you love to lose_

_As soon as the tunes come on?_

_On second thought_

_The way you are is already driving me crazy._

_So baby why don't we just dance?_

_Down the hall_

_Maybe straight up the stairs?_

_Bouncing off the walls_

_Floating on air._

_Baby why don't we just dance?_

_Well it might be me but the way I see it_

_The whole wide worlds gone crazy._

_So why don't we just dance?_

_Oh baby why don't we just dance?_

Sam finished the song. Everyone clapped. "Whoa Sam that was really good I didn't know you could sing."Adam said. Everyone nodded their agreement

"Can you sing some more darling?" Darrel asked.

Sam nodded. They game of truth or dare was forgotten as Sam sang the night away.

**Hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, I suppose you guys are waiting for Quinn's revenge on Jake. It'll happen soon, not in this chapter but soon.**

Gram and Dallas were planning their wedding they wanted something simple so they could spend more money on a house. They didn't know about Bryanna's idea to have a bunkhouse built for them. "Wyatt we should buy a bunkhouse and have it moved in, so when they come back they'll have a house."

"Yeah, sure you find the bunkhouse; make sure it has a big kitchen though." Wyatt had warmed up to the idea of his mom and foreman getting married after Dallas asked him to be his best man.

"Sam, do you want to help me find the bunkhouse? You know Grace better than I do." Bryanna looked at Sam who was looking at a bridesmaid dresses in a magazine.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Can we paint it?" Sam asked looking up from the magazine.

"We sure can." Bryanna replied pulling out her laptop to start looking at bunkhouses to have moved in.

They looked for hours before finding one that could work. "It's big enough for two people. The biggest room is the kitchen. It comes fully furnished." Bryanna read from the ad "And it's only $15,000."

"What do you mean only?" Sam screeched.

"Well, what did you think it'd cost, $1,000? Sam this is a good deal."

"Okay. It's not my money." Sam shrugged.

"Let's call the number." Bryanna picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi, my name is Bryanna Forster. I saw your add for the bunk house. I was wondering…."

20 minutes later Bryanna had talked them down to $10,000. And had gotten a company to hall the bunkhouse over during Gram and Dallas's honeymoon.

"This is great!" Bryanna exclaimed doing a little happy dance which Sam gladly joined in laughing.

"You were great at talking them down on the price." Sam replied.

"Why thank you." Bryanna replied cheerfully. "Now let's go tell your father what we got worked out." Bryanna said heading for the door.

"Okay." Sam followed Bryanna out the door.

They found Wyatt in the barn cleaning tack. "Did ya find anything?"

"Oh did we ever!" Bryanna said. She explained how she got a lower price and how she arranged everything perfectly.

"You should see the picture of the kitchen Dad. It's huge, well big for a bunkhouse, at least as big as ours." Sam added when Bryanna finished.

"Good. Dallas and Mom are going to be home soon. They probably got everything worked out for the wedding by now." Wyatt said.

"I think that's them now." Sam said turning around as Gram and Dallas drove into the yard.

"Hey ya'll." Gram called as she climbed out of the car. Dallas waved.

"Hi." Sam smiled to herself she couldn't wait until Gram and Dallas got married and came home from their honeymoon, Sam could only imagine what they'd do.

"Now, tomorrow we get to go shopping with you." Bryanna said looking at the shopping bags.

"Oh, I can't wait to find a dress for Sam!" Gram exclaimed.

"Aren't you supposed to be excited to get a dress for you?" Wyatt asked his Mom.

"I am, but making Sam try on dress after dress after dress is going to be so fun!" Gram explained. Everyone knew Sam hated shopping for clothes. Horses, Boots, Cowboy hats, saddles, and anything horse were fun but, clothes were terrible.

"Okay, just don't make her to crabby she has school the next day." Wyatt replied.

"We wouldn't dream of making her crabby, she'd be no fun." Bryanna explained to her husband.

"Alright." Wyatt walked away.

"Well I'm going to hit the sack, I'm tired." Dallas said before kissing Gram good-bye.

"Bye Dally." Gram waved.

"They're so cute!" Sam whispered to Bryanna.

"I know right!" Bryanna agreed. With that they went inside and enjoyed the rest of the evening.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is going to be so fun!" Maxine said cheerfully.

"You bet! I'm sorry to keep you away from Kit; I know how much you missed him." Gram said turning in her seat to see Maxine.

"Oh, it's fine. I lived with him for 18 years, I missed him but, after a week, I've been wondering why I missed him so much." Maxine told them smiling. Everyone chuckled.

"I don't know if I'll miss Sam, at all!" Bryanna joked.

"Who said I was leaving?" Sam joked back.

"Oh, I'll miss you a lot." Bryanna told her all joking aside.

"I'll miss you, too." Sam hugged her step-mom then added, "If I leave."

Everyone laughed.

"Trudy, how's Faith?" Sam asked turning to face the lady.

"She's great. She's quite the filly." Trudy told her.

"Good." Sam said as they pulled into the parking lot of a bridal shop.

_3 hours and 40 dresses on each lady later_

"They look great on all of you." Sam told Maxine, Bryanna, and Trudy. They nodded then waited for Gram to decide if she liked the dresses.

"I like it. I think this these are the perfect dresses for you three." Gram looked at the dresses. The dresses were a dark purple that flowed down to the ladies' ankles, there was thick but, elegant, straps.

"Now, to find Sam a dress." Bryanna called an employee over to help.

"We need a purple, short dress that goes to her knees and strapless." Gram informed the man that came over to help.

"Yes, I think I've got a few that'll work with this young lady's figure." The man walked away then came back with six dresses. "I got the ones that match the dress you already chose." He handed Sam the dresses and pushed her into the dressing room.

The first dress was nice but, Sam didn't like how it was puffy at the bottom, she didn't bother showing the others that one. The next was slim fitting and had padding in the breast area it made Sam look like Dolly Parton. She decided to show the others just for a laugh.

"Wow. I think that's the one." Trudy joked.

"I agree. I mean look at it. Wyatt will have to fight off boys." Bryanna agreed jokingly.

"My boys will have heart attacks." Maxine said laughing.

"I love it." Gram said with a straight face. "I think you should wear it. I just think we need to shorten it."

"The dress is already above my knees. If we shorten it how am I supposed to bend over?" Sam was getting worried that her Gram really did like it.

Gram chuckled, "I was kidding Sam. I don't like that dress." Gram told her.

"Good, you had me worried there for a minute." Sam walked away and went to try on the next. It had purple feathers and beads on it. It looked like it was in a craft store when it blew up.

"I look like a duck that rolled in purple paint and beads." Everyone nodded laughing.

The next one was perfect. It went to Sam's knees it was cream on the top part of the dress then purple and cream beads separated the purple from the cream.

"I like this one a lot." Sam told them.

"Me too." Bryanna agreed.

"It fits perfectly on you." Trudy told her. Maxine just nodded.

"That's the one you're wearing at my wedding." Gram said.

"Gram are you sure you don't want a dress?" Sam asked.

"I guess I'd like one." Gram confessed.

"Then let's go get one!" Bryanna and Maxine said as they pulled Gram behind them. It didn't take long for Gram to find the perfect dress for her. It was an old style but, Gram was old so it worked.

**I'm leaving it up to your imagination. Remember old style.**

"I've had enough shopping let's go home." Gram said.

Sam linked arms with her Gram and Bryanna. Maxine linked her arm with Bryanna and Trudy, Gram.

"Can we stop at Clara's and get ice cream on the way?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yes we can." Gram said as she started driving towards Clara's.

Apparently they weren't the only ones who wanted ice cream. Wyatt, Dallas, Pepper, Ross, and Jake where they're getting ice cream too.

"Hi. Are you guys done shopping too?" Bryanna asked as she walked over to Wyatt.

"Yeah, we got our tuxes and left." Wyatt told them.

"Wait you guys are the groom's men?" Sam said looking at them.

"No brat, we just wanted to go shopping for tuxes. Of course we're the groom's men." Jake told her.

"Jake, watch your tone with Sam. She didn't know." Maxine scolded her youngest son.

"Who's with who when we walk in and walk out of the ceremony? And dance with at the reception?" Sam looked at her Gram.

"Bryanna and Wyatt. Trudy and Ross. Maxine and Pepper. You and Jake." Gram answered.

"Why isn't Jake with Maxine? Or me with Dad?" Sam asked.

"Because, we're going by age, kinda, except for your Dad and Bryanna because they're married." Gram explained.

"But, I don't want to dance with Jake." Sam whined.

"I don't want to dance with you either Brat." Jake told her.

"See we don't want to dance together!" Sam exclaimed.

"To bad." Gram told them sternly.

Everyone got their ice cream and sat down. Wyatt and Bryanna sat down together, as did Dallas and Gram. Trudy sat in between Dallas and Bryanna and Maxine sat next to Gram. There was no room for Sam, Jake, Pepper, and Ross. They sat in a booth. Jake and Ross sat on one side and Sam and Pepper on the other.

"Hi Pepper."Sam said to the cowboy with red hair.

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Ross." Sam said to the shy cowboy across from her. Ross just nodded. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much." Pepper said.

"What about you Ross anything going on?" Ross shook his head. "How come you don't talk ever? I don't mean to sound mean but, I don't think I've ever heard you talk before?" Pepper looked at Sam then waited for Ross's answer. Jake did the same.

"I stutter." Ross answered.

"You didn't then." Sam pointed out.

"I don't always." Ross told her.

"Do you do it every 30 minutes or something?" Sam kept pestering she was going to get him to talk.

"No. Just sometimes." Ross said.

"How often?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It just happens." Ross was surprised he hadn't stuttered yet.

"Do you like working at River Bend?"

"Yeah, it's nice." Still no stuttering.

"Where are you from?"

"Another part of Nevada. In the country." No stuttering.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a little sister named Katie." Talking wasn't so bad with no stuttering Ross decided. "She's 21."

"Really? I didn't know you had a sister. I'm 21, too" Pepper said.

"How old are you Ross?" Jake asked.

"23." Ross told them.

"Did you have horses when you were a kid?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. My Dad was a farmer, but, my mom liked horses. So my Dad got her a horse when they go married. My mom took me and Katie lots of places with the horses." Everyone included Ross was surprised a t Ross's long answer.

The adults from the other table had heard the four talking and had been surprised when they saw Ross talking. Ross saw them looking. "M-my M-mom was an accountant." Everyone ignored the stuttering. Ross knew they noticed. He always stuttered when he was nervous.

"Why don't you go visit your parents ever?" Gram asked.

"B-b-because m-my M-mom died of c-cancer. And my d-dad d-died of l-loneliness a w-w-week later." Ross managed.

"Oh, I'm sorry but, what about Katie? Why don't you visit her?" Bryanna asked.

"I d-d-don't know where she is, she left when my Dad died. I sold the farm and moved. And I haven't seen her sense."

"That's terrible! You should find her!" Trudy said.

"I don't know how to." Ross's stuttering had stopped when he calmed down.

"You can use the internet" Dallas suggested.

"I don't have a computer." Ross told them.

"You can use my laptop." Bryanna offered.

"Thanks." Ross said to Bryanna. After that everyone headed home.

When they got home Bryanna gave Ross her laptop and he started searching. No luck at first but, he found a Katie Adder from Nevada at the age of 21. He decided he'd call the next day. Ross's last name was Adder.

"It's probably her." Dallas said. "I mean how many Katie Adders in Nevada at the age of 21 are there?"

Ross shrugged. He hoped it was her. Everyone did for his sake. Ross had been working at River Bend sense Sam's accident. He hadn't seen her for almost three years. He missed her.

**Ross talks! I hope you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12

'I can't do this' Ross thought to himself. 'I hate talking even if I like the person! I love my sister but, if she wanted to find me she could have.' "Sam, I can't do it." Sam had been waiting for Ross to call his sister which was making him more nervous.

"Do you want me to call her for you?" Sam asked.

"No." he walked away but, he left the number behind.

"I guess I can call when I get back from school." Sam mumbled. Sure he didn't want her to call Katie but, she was going to anyway.

_At school an hour later._

"Sammy!" Quinn yelled when he saw Sam.

"Hey Quinn, get revenge on Jake yet?" Sam asked when Quinn caught up to her.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Quinn smirked.

"Oh? Really? What do you need?" Sam was curious and nervous.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd help me prank Jake." Quinn smiled evilly.

"Sure, what do I do?" Sam was wondering if this was a good idea.

"Okay here's the plan we pretend to like each until April fool's day which is next Tuesday, then we pretend to date."Sam interrupted.

"How is that a prank? He won't care." Sam said as if it was obvious.

"He'll be Jealous," Sam didn't look convinced "Or, more than likely because he knows me, he won't want you to get hurt." Quinn lied. He knew he'd be jealous and he'd be worried Quinn would hurt Sam but, mostly jealous.

"But, I'm not mad at Jake for anything so I'd be pranking him for no reason." Sam said.

"Knowing you two you'll fight before today is over." Quinn said trying to convince her.

"Good point. Okay, I'm in." Sam shook Quinn's hand. "How do I pretend to like you?"

"Just do to me what you do to Jake." Quinn answered shrugging.

"I don't like Jake. So what do I do?" Sam was getting annoyed.

"Stare at me. Flirt with me. Follow me. Talk about me when Jake's around." Quinn said as if it was obvious.

"Okay. So what do you do?" Sam asked.

"Same as you. We only do this when Jake's around. Okay?" Quinn looked at Sam.

"Okay. When do we 'break-up'?" Sam asked.

"The day after April fool's day." Quinn answered then added with a smile, "Unless, of course, you don't want to."

Sam made a gagging noise in her throat. "No thanks Quinn." Jake came into view Sam looked at Quinn who nodded.

"Quinn, you're SO funny!" Sam said when Jake came over. She looked at him then said, "Oh, hey Jake. Do you know how awesome your brother is?"

"Personally I think he's annoying." Jake said shrugging.

"Quinn isn't annoying." Sam said with a frown.

"Yeah Jake. I'm not annoying." Quinn said smugly.

"Your right. Quinn's not that annoying, when he's alone. It's only when your with him." Jake had been joking but, it hurt Sam's feelings. Quinn saw the hurt look on her face. He may not like her that way but she was like his little sister.

"Come on Sam let's go." Quinn pulled Sam behind him. When they were out of Jake's ear shoot Quinn said, "See I told you. You're already fighting with him and it's not even the end of the day!"

While Quinn comforted Sam, Jake was thinking. 'Why was Sam defending Quinn? Why does Sam think Quinn's awesome? Why did Quinn look mad when I said he was only annoying when Sam was around? They don't like each other. Do they?' Jake was filled with questions.

"Sam look." Quinn said looking around the corner. Sam looked. They both looked at Jake face. They could tell he was confused. "It's working!" Quinn high fived Sam. Then the bell rang. "See you at lunch Sam." Quinn waved and Sam waved back.

_At lunch._

Sam sat down next to Quinn. "Hi Quinn."

"Hi Sam." Just then Jake walked up and sat on Quinn's other side.

"Hey Brat, Quinn." Jake said.

"Don't call her 'brat'." Quinn said looking at Jake.

"Why not? I always have." Jake said.

"Because she doesn't like it." Quinn answered.

"Why do you care?" Jake questioned.

"Because. Because none of your business, that's why." Quinn said replied stumbling for words.

"Great reason Dork." Jake replied with an annoyed look.

"Don't call him 'dork'." Sam defended.

"You two are acting weird." Jake commented.

"I thought we were annoying together." Sam retorted.

"Whatever. I got to go." Jake got up and walked away the questions in his head answered 'They like each other. Dammit! If they do go together when he breaks up with her she'll hate me cause I'm his brother. He could have any girl he wants and he wants Sam!' he stopped at his locker and got his books for the next period. 'Why do I care? That's easy she's my best friend I don't want her to get hurt.' Jake convinced himself. A small part of him knew that wasn't true but, he ignored it.

"He bought it!"Quinn high fived Sam.

"The way you stumbled for words so you wouldn't 'admit' you 'like' me was genius!" Sam praised him.

"Yeah well see ya." Quinn got up and left.

The rest of school was uneventful.

_At Sam's house four hours later_

Sam dialed the number for Katie Adder. "Hi?" Katie answered.

"Hi, my name is Sam Forster. I'm looking for Katie Adder." Sam said into the phone.

"This is she." Katie said curiously.

"Are you Ross Adder's sister?" Sam asked with crossed fingers.

"Yes, is something wrong? Is he okay?" Katie asked getting scared.

"He's fine, "Sam heard Katie's relieved sigh. "He works at my Dad's ranch. He was going to call but he chickened out."

"Sounds like Ross." Katie commented. "Can I come to your ranch? I haven't seen Ross in forever."

"Sure…." Sam gave Katie instructions on how to get to River Bend.

"Gram, Ross's sister is coming on April fool's day." Sam and Gram started planning and telling everyone except Ross about what was to happen. It was all worked out by nightfall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on the Cowboy Up Ride Against Cancer. (A ride that raises money to go to cancer stuff.) My horse did great with 350 some other horses around. My mom's not so much but, back to The Drama of Nevada! Everyone a little Out of character**

Sam and Quinn had been getting 'closer' all week. And Jake had been getting closer to decking Quinn all week too. He didn't enjoy Quinn talking about Sam's face, figure, and over all body. Jake thought Quinn was playing Sam. Little did he know, they were playing him.

Quinn had gotten his brothers in on it. Even Bryan was willing to get punched for this.

_**(I forgot to mention its April fool's day in the story.)**_

_At Ely's_

"Let's give Sam a ride to school." Quinn suggested.

"Sure!" The others yelled. Except Jake.

"I need to get some stuff in town today do you mind if I come with and get that stuff while you guys are at school?" Kit asked. He really just wanted to see how the prank would go.

"Yeah." The rest answered. Kit drove with Nate riding shotgun. Jake and Quinn sat in the middle row with a seat in between them for Sam. Adam, Seth and Bryan sat in the way back.

They pulled up to the Forster's. The waved at Wyatt, Dallas, Pepper, and Ross as they headed out to check fence. Then Sam came out the door. She ran to the car with a smile on her face. "Quinn!" she cried as she got in to the car. Then she looked at everyone else and smile sheepishly. "Hi guys."

Everyone greeted her. The talked for a while before Nate asked, like Quinn told him to, "So are you two best friends now?" Sam nodded.

"Well, actually," Quinn said like they rehearsed, "I was wondering if Sam would like to be more then friends." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She smiled her best smile. "YES! I'd love to be more then friends." She yelled cheerfully.

"Good." Quinn kissed her cheek and whispered, "Look at his face." Sam turned and looked at Jake's face she saw anger in Jake's eyes before he blanked them out. The others all saw Jake's face too. They all felt kinda bad for it but, they figured he's get back at them.

"AWWW!" Adam sighed. "Young love, it's so cute." He mocked.

"Shut up Adam. You sound like Mom." Seth told the middle twin.

"That's what I was going for." He said. They all laughed. Except Jake, he'd zoned out.

"Guess what!" Sam yelled out of nowhere.

"What?" They all asked.

"Ross's sister is coming today! He doesn't know though so don't tell him." She giggled excitedly she couldn't wait for Ross to see Katie.

"Cool. How old is she?" Nate asked.

"21."

"Oh, three years older than me. I normally don't go for older women unless they're really hot, so we'll have to see." Nate mumbled.

"NATE!" Sam yelled.

"What? I'm lonely." He put on a mock sad face.

Sam laughed. "Whatever." She sighed. "Kit aren't you going back soon?"

"Well actually I'm flying my girlfriend up here from Texas. So I'll be here a little longer." Kit smiled in the mirror at Sam.

"Meeting the parents? You must really like her." Sam said looking at Kit.

"I don't like her." Sam looked confused. "I love her." Kit explained.

"You've become a sap Big Bro." Bryan called form the back.

"So?" Kit asked.

"Nothing it's just hard to believe you're the same Kit that used to just date a girl cause she was hot." Bryan replied.

"People change." Kit shrugged.

"You sound like an adult. Pretty soon you won't be any fun!" Quinn complained.

"Shut up Quinn." Kit looked at Quinn.

"Never mind our Kit's back." Quinn put his arm around Sam. Jake froze.

They got to the school and everyone went their separate way. "This is going well." Quinn said to Sam.

"Yeah. But, can we break-up at lunch? I don't feel like having a rumor going around the school and then someone tells someone and that someone tells someone and so on until my dad finds out about 'us'." Sam said.

"Sure thing." Quinn wasn't even looking at Sam anymore he was looking at some girls butt.

"We'll make sure Jake's around." Sam said looking after Jake.

"Okay." Quinn looked at Sam and noticed she was watching Jake watch them. Quinn gave Sam a hug and watched Jake's reaction but, he'd blanked out his expression. "I'll 'break-up' with you for some girl."

"Works for me. See ya at lunch." Sam walked away. She saw Jen then walked toward her. Sam had explained to Jen about the prank already. "Hey Jen."

"Hi Sam. How are things 'with' Quinn?" Jen asked looking from her book.

"Well we started dating this morning and we're breaking up at lunch." Sam sounded like she was talking about the weather.

"Okay. Should I be there at lunch?" Jen asked twirling her hair.

"Yeah, I need someone to tell me if I'm a good actress." Sam nodded with a smile.

"Of course you are. How else would you be able to 'flirt' with Quinn when you like his brother?" Jen said with a smirk.

"Shut up I don't." Sam said as the bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch. Bring tissues I'll need them. I'm that good." Jen nodded and waved.

_At lunch_

Sam sat down by Quinn and Jen. Quinn had gotten all of his brothers to come too and he'd talked to Jen.

"Sam, it's been a nice run but, I don't think we're meant for each other." Quinn went around Sam and sat by Jen and put his arm around her.

"You mean you're leaving me?" Sam screeched. But, she winked at Jen and Quinn but, Jake didn't know that. Quinn nodded. "Jen how could you?" Sam started crying.

"Well, I liked him before you." Jen shrugged.

"But, we were friends before boys even came into our minds!" Sam babbled.

"So."

"Sam, you need to leave this table now. So we can enjoy our meal. I'm sure my brothers don't want to hear you sniffle as they eat because I sure as heck don't." Quinn gestured to his brothers. They all nodded except Jake.

"Fine. I knew you Elys were butts. Except your Mom." Sam stopped crying and pretended to think. "In fact I think I'll tell your mom you cheated on me with my best friend."

"No Sam, please don't!" Quinn begged.

"Quinn, shut up! Mom deserves to know that she raised an A-hole!" Jake got up walked over to Sam.

Sam couldn't take it anymore, she started laughing hysterically. And everyone who knew about the prank joined in. Sam and Jen leaned on each other clutching their sides and wiping their eyes. Jen handed Sam a tissue. ''You are a GREAT actress." Jen said still laughing.

Jake was standing shocked by Sam.

"APRIL FOOL'S JAKE!" Everyone at the table yelled at the same time.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" Quinn asked no one in particular. They all nodded though.

"April fool's?" Jake said dumbfounded then he became mad "REVENGE! Quinn I'm going to get you at home when Mom's not around."

"If you can catch me." He replied.

"Track record holder." Jake pointed at himself.

"Owner of fastest horse on Three Ponies." Quinn pointed at himself. Everyone grew quiet at the table. No one said they're horse was better than an Ely's was unless the wanted to be six feet under the dirt.

"Witch?" Jake questioned.

"No you idiot. CHIP!" Quinn said standing up and walking toward Jake.

"Oh, you mean the one you were ready to cry about when you thought Dad sold him?" Jake took a step toward Quinn. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching.

"Cry? Me? No. but, the horse I think you're referring to is Chip. And he's the fastest horse on our ranch." Quinn took a step forward.

"In your dreams, maybe." Anger shown on Jake's fine and Quinn's face echoed the anger. "But, in reality Witch is the fastest horse on our ranch."

"No, that horse maybe the biggest b**** on our ranch but, she's not the fastest horse." Quinn retorted. Everyone was glued to their spots watching.

"At least she can think for herself unlike you and your dumb horse." Jake smirked.

Quinn swung at Jake. Jake caught he's fist and twisted it backward. Just then Mrs. Ely stormed over toward them.

"BOYS!" She yelled. She got between them. They both backed away from her and cowered. "Go to my classroom." They didn't move. "NOW!" They walked away as fast as they could. "You too." She pointed to her other sons and Sam and Jen. They followed her as she stormed out of the cafeteria. Once in Mrs. Ely's room she asked them, "What the heck happened?"

Everyone started talking at the same time. "Quinn and Sam…Revenge on Jake… April fool's…Chip and Witch…Quinn swung." Was all Mrs. Ely could make out.

"One at a time. Sam can you tell me what you know." Sam nodded.

"Sure. Well, Bryan," Bryan got tense. "Was playing a prank on Quinn and Jake was helping. Quinn beat-up Bryan. But, he knew he couldn't beat-up Jake" Quinn interrupted.

"I could beat him up if I wanted." Quinn said pointing at Jake.

"Fat chance." Jake mumbled.

"Knock it off." Mrs. Ely stopped them. "Sam continue."

"Quinn said he'd get revenge. He came to me and asked if I'd pretend to like him for a week and then today date." Sam paused but, Mrs. Ely nodded for her to continue." So we pretended to date today. Then i asked him if we could break-up at lunch because I didn't want my dad to hear a rumor. So he talked to Jen and he pretended to break-up with me for Jen. I pretended to freak out at them. Then we all started laughing." Sam paused for a breath but, Jen took over.

"We told him it was an April fool's thing and Quinn said something about revenge. Jake got mad. He said he's get Quinn when they were at home and you weren't around then Quinn said, 'If you can catch me.' Jake said he was the 'Track record holder'. Then Quinn said he was 'Owner of fastest horse on Three Ponies.'" Jen stopped. "Can I just write it on the board?" Mrs. Ely nodded.

_Board_

_Jake: "Witch?"_

_Quinn: "No you idiot. Chip!"_

_Jake: "Oh, you mean the one you were ready to cry about when you thought Dad sold him?"_

_Quinn: "Cry? Me? No. But the horse I think your referring to is Chip. And he's the fastest horse on our ranch."_

_Jake: "In your dreams, maybe. But in reality Witch is the fastest horse on our ranch."_

_Quinn: "No, that horse maybe the biggest b**** on our ranch, but she's not the fastest horse."_

_Jake: At least she thinks for herself unlike you and your dumb horse."_

_Quinn: *Swing*_

_Jake: *Deflects*_

Jen stopped writing, "That's what happened."

"Thank you Jen." Mrs. Ely looked at her two sons. "So you two were fighting over horses?" They nodded. "I would expect fighting from Quinn and anyone else except you Jake. But, fighting over horse I'd expect it from Jake and Kit. You do know you could just wait until you got home to settle this right? You could just saddle up Witch and Chip and race them." They nodded. "Everyone can leave except Jake and Quinn." They left.

_In classroom_

"This wasn't about the horses was it?" Neither boy said anything. "It was about Sam wasn't it?" still neither said anything. "Jake you're mad because he found your weak spots."

"Weak spots?" Jake asked.

"Sam and Witch. He got you mad about Sam then sent you over the edge with Witch." Mrs. Ely answered sighing. "I noticed all week how mad you were at Quinn and how tense you got when Quinn mentioned Sam. Quinn you always want revenge but, someday that's going to bite you in the butt. So instead of sending you two to detention I'm going to make you hug each other in front of Sam, Jen, and your brothers." They both grimaced. Mrs. Ely smiled. "Detention never works for you but, hugs, the horror." They all laughed a little. "I love you boys but, you get on my nerves."

They got up and walked out to the hall. Mrs. Ely nodded. Quinn and Jake sighed before sharing a man hug. Jen and Sam giggled. "AWWWWWWW!" They said at the same time. The brothers all laughed.

**Long chapter. Hope you liked it. Does anyone know if you can swear with T rated things? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, it seems to me no one likes swearing, so I won't use it much. Only to really stress someone's anger.**

The rest of the school day went by quietly, well as quietly as it can on April fool's day. The only prank anyone remembered was Darrel's.

_Flashback_

_(At end of the day announcements)_

"_Mrs. Ely, Its Darrel. I love you. And if you divorce Luke I'll be happy to step in. I can handle you boys too. Maybe give you seven more. Love, Darrel."_

_End of flashback_

Everyone had a good laugh at this.

Kit drove Sam and his brothers to River bend. There was a red Chevy pick-up in the drive way.

"That must be Katie. The hands won't be home for another hour or so." Sam mumbled to herself. "Do you guys want to stay?"

"Sure." Kit parked the old SUV and they all piled out of the car.

"I bet Gram's feeding her." Sam said looking around, before going in the house.

"Hi, Sam. Boys. This is Katie. Katie this is Sam she's my granddaughter. These are our neighbors, Kit, Nate, Adam, Seth, Bryan, Quinn, and Jake. They're brothers. Nate, Adam and Seth are triplets. Bryan and Quinn are twins." Gram explained pointing at everyone as she said their name.

"Hi, I'm Ross's sister." Katie said shaking everyone's hand.

"If no one told me that I don't think I'd ever think you were Ross's little sister." Adam said looking her up and down.

"No one eve thinks we're related. I look like our mom and Ross looks like our dad." Katie explained.

Adam was right Katie and Ross looked nothing alike. Katie had long dirty blond hair while Ross had wavy coffee brown hair. Ross had green eyes. Katie had blue. Katie had freckles. Ross had none. Katie was pale. Ross was tan. Katie and Ross shared their height though. They were both easily 6'1.

Katie was pretty. Sam knew that and if she didn't she could have told by the way the Elys were staring at her. "The hands won't be back for a while. So I could show you around." Sam offered.

"That'd be nice." Sam and Katie walked out the door the Elys trailing behind.

"So what do you do for a living?" Sam asked as they walked toward the barn.

"I give riding lessons." Katie said looking at the pasture. "What's that buckskin's name?"

"That's Dark Sunshine. She's a mustang. That black filly is her's. Her name is Tempest." Sam explained.

"Do you have a boyfriend Katie?" Nate asked.

"No but, don't get any ideas. I don't date little boys." Katie said looking at Nate.

"I'm in luck cause I'm not a 'little boy'." Nate replied.

"I don't date younger than me." Katie said.

"I don't look younger than you." Nate said straightening up.

"Nate she doesn't like you that way. Give it a rest or she won't like you as a friend either." Sam said pushing Nate away as they entered the barn. "This is Ace." Sam pointed her little bay mustang. She pointed out the horses in the barn. Katie had commented on all the horses. "You talk way more than Ross."

"Yeah. He doesn't like to talk because when he was little other kids-and some adults- made fun of him for his stuttering." Katie shook her head in disgust. "He just stopped talking. He would talk to me and our parents but, he didn't talk much to us either. He only talked to his horse; Doc. Doc was a big black paint. Ross would go out to the pasture and saddle Doc up and go riding. He'd talk to that horse like his life depended on it. He doesn't know that I know. So don't say anything." Katie looked them all in the eye.

"Why are people so cruel? He can't help his stuttering." Sam said disgusted. Katie shrugged.

"Ross talked to his horse?" Adam said dumbfounded.

"Yes you idiot. You do it too." Seth told him.

"How did you know?" Adam looked at his triplet.

"You're not exactly quiet." Seth shrugged.

"You all do it so shut up." Sam looked at them all.

"How did you know?" They asked.

"Even my dad does it. I figured you did. Plus I've heard you." Sam explained shrugging. "You don't do it all the time but, I've heard you."

"Wait. Jake does it too?" Bryan asked smirking.

"He used to." Jake looked at Sam like he'd kill her. "Don't look at me like that. They do it too. So you don't have to be embarrassed."

"Okay now that you guys found out a deep dark secret about each other, when are the hands going to get here?" Katie smirked.

The Elys looked at their watches. Sam grabbed Quinn's wrist and looked at his watch. "About ten minutes."

"Good." Katie nodded. "Now what do we do for ten minutes?"

"We could play truth or dare." Sam suggested.

"Oh I haven't played that in forever! Let's Play!" Katie jumped up and down clapping.

"Clam down Katie." Kit said smiling.

"I'll go first!" Bryan yelled. "Jake, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me if you-do or did- talk to Witch."

"I talk to Witch, because, she doesn't tell anyone anything. Plus if anyone tried to get anything out of her she'd bite their heads off." Jake answered glaring at Sam. "My turn. Sam truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you like 'dating' Quinn?"

"No." Sam shook her head. "My turn. Katie truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go sit on Nate's lap." Katie looked at Sam before crawling over to Nate and sitting down.

"Kit, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go carry all of my bags into the house." Katie smiled.

"Fine." Kit got up and carried Katie's bags in grumbling the whole time. "Done. Quinn truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Wyatt you French kissed his daughter against her will." Kit smiled evilly.

"How can I do that? He's not here." Quinn said.

"Yes he is and so are Dallas, Pepper and Ross." Kit replied. Everyone looked. Sure enough the hands were riding in.

"ROSS!" Katie screamed. Ross looked around. Then he saw her. He jumped off Tank before Tank even stopped. Katie got up and ran to Ross. Ross met her half way. They hugged and hugged and hugged. "I missed you!" Katie said tears of joy trickling down her face.

"I missed you too." Ross replied giving her another hug. "How'd you find me?"

"Sam called me." Katie gestured toward were the others were standing watching with smiles on their faces. Or if you were Pepper a big goofy love struck grin.

Ross looked at Sam and smiled. Katie looked at Sam too but, she saw Pepper. Ross seemed to notice his boss and colleges for the first time. "This is Wyatt. He's my boss. Dallas. He's the ranch foreman. And Pepper. He works with me."

"Hi, I'm Katie." Katie waved politely but her eyes never left Pepper's. They waved. Sam nudged Quinn.

"Wyatt, I have something to tell you." Quinn said his face quivered.

"What?"

"I French kissed Sam against her will." Quinn spun on his heels and ran. Wyatt's face shown with anger. Kit decided to tell Wyatt the truth before he had to bury his brother.

"Wyatt. I dared Quinn to say that. He didn't really kiss Sam." Kit told Wyatt.

"Good."

Sam noticed Katie staring at Pepper and Pepper staring right back. She nudged Jake. He looked. "I don't think Dallas and Gram are going to be the only lovebirds on this ranch soon." Sam whispered. Jake nodded.

Bryan, Kit, Adam, Seth, Nate, Dallas, and Wyatt also saw Pepper and Katie staring at each other. Gram came outside and smiled. She walked over to Dallas and watched Ross hug his sister as she stared at his best friend.

"Elys you're eating super here." They nodded. "Everyone go wash up." Gram walked into the house everyone trailing behind.

_In Pepper's head_

_She's pretty. I like her. _

_In Katie's head_

_He's Handsome. I like him._

**Okay. Hope you liked it. This chapter kinda sucked. School starts tomorrow so I might not be able to update as soon as I'd like too. I can only promise one chapter a week. Sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty people I want more reviews! I want at least to reviews a chapter is that to much to ask? If you don't review bad things will happen: character deaths, pairs splitting, etc. Don't make me do it! **

**Characters: Don't let her kill us! Or split us up from our loves!**

**Okay back to the story.**

Dinner was interesting. Ross was talking more than anyone had anyone had ever heard him.

"Katie, where do you work? Did you break up with what's his face? Do you still have horses?" Ross asked but, never giving Katie time to answer.

"Answers in order of questions. I work at riding a stable, I teach kids to ride. Yes, I broke up with Pete. I have one horse, named Copper; he lives at the riding stables." Katie looked at her brother. Trying not to look at Pepper but, she failed miserably.

It seemed like Ross hadn't noticed his sister and his best friend's little crush but, boy had everyone else! Gram, Bryanna, and Sam just giggled every time Katie and Pepper looked at each other. The Elys, Wyatt, and Dallas just watched with curiosity wondering if they were-or were going to be- that obvious.

After about five minutes of just Ross and Katie talking everyone else started talking too.

"Kit, you said you were going to fly your girlfriend up from Texas. When are you going to do that and how long is she staying?" Sam looked at the eldest Ely. Everyone watched as he got a dreamy look on his face.

"She'll be here on Friday. And I don't know how long she'll stay." Kit thought for a minute. "As long as she'd like I'd say." Kit smiled.

"Kit I never thought I'd live to see the day you settled down but, I think I might now." Gram said smiling at the Ely. "I remember when you were still in diapers." Gram sighed.

"I don't know if I'm settling down but, I do like her." Kit smiled at Gram.

"What's her name anyway? You've been home for almost two weeks and you haven't told us her name." Bryan asked looking at his oldest brother.

"Her name is Zoë." Kit answered the dreamy look taking over his face again.

"He's got it bad." Wyatt mumbled to Dallas who nodded solemnly.

"So does Pepper." Dallas looked at Pepper. Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"When are you and Dallas getting married?" Kit asked his face returning back to normal.

"May 27th." Gram answered with a big smile.

"Cool, I'll still be here so, if I'm invited, I'll be there." Kit smiled at the old lady.

"Well of course you're invited!" Gram exclaimed. Kit nodded. Then the phone rang.

"I got it!" Sam said as she ran for the phone. She didn't know why she wanted to answer the phone so bad. "Hello?" Sam said into the phone.

"Hi Sam. It's Maxine. Are the boys there? I haven't seen any of them sense school got out." Maxine sounded worried about her seven 'boys'.

"Yes they're all here. Gram had to feed them." Sam replied.

"Good, I was getting worried…" Maxine's voice trailed off.

"Well, I don't think I'd worry about them much. They can take care of themselves." Sam assured Maxine.

"I know." Maxine sighed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Bryanna asked as Sam entered the room.

"Maxine, she wanted to know where they were." Sam said pointing to the Elys as she sat down.

"Okay."

"So you three are graduating this year." Bryanna sounded mystified.

"Yeah, it's weird to think next year I won't have to go to school." Nate nodded thinking of his future.

"Are you going to college?" Sam asked.

"I'm not. But, Seth and Nate are." Adam stated.

"Why aren't you?" Bryanna asked with a frown.

"I'm going to take a break for a year, just travel," Adam looked to be on a different plant, "or help on the ranch." He sighed.

"Oh I see. What are you boys going to college for?" Bryanna looked at the other two.

"I'm going to become physical trainer." Seth answered. Everyone nodded.

"And, I'm just going for the basics right now. I'm not sure what I want to do yet." Nate shrugged.

"Cool." Sam said to the three. Everyone ate in comfortable silence the rest of dinner.

_20 minutes later._

"See ya tomorrow." Sam waved at the seven brothers as they headed home. They waved back and drove off. The sun was just beginning to set. Katie and Ross were on the bunkhouse porch catching up and Pepper was walking around trying to look busy but, really he was just staring at Katie. Gram and Dallas had gone into the bunkhouse and were talking about the future. Bryanna and Wyatt were getting ready for bed.

"Come on Blaze let's go see the horses." Sam walked toward the barn and flipped a switch as she walked toward Ace and Tempest's stalls. "Hi guys how are you?" They looked at her then went back to munching hay. "That's what you think of me huh?" They just kept on eating we'll go riding tomorrow after school Ace." He ignored her. "Bye guys." She headed inside for bed.

She lay in bed thinking about the Phantom. She was going to check on him the next day.

**Crappy Chapter but, it's leading up to big stuff. Now Review OR bad things happen.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with School, Volleyball, friends, Horses and other stuff.**

_Where are you boy? _Sam thought to herself. She was going to look for the Phantom. Ace trotted a long lazily. "Ace, can you move a little faster?" She spurred Ace into a canter. "Good boy." Sam eyes scanned the _playa_. She rode toward the phantom's territory. She slowed Ace as she approached the wild horse valley. Ace took over from there, he knew how to get into the Phantom's hidden valley, and Sam on the other hand did not know how to safely get into the valley. "Thank you Ace-y boy."

As Ace picked his way up to the tunnel that would get them into the valley Sam thought about what Kit's girlfriend might be like.

She's has to be nice, Kit only likes nice people. She's got to like horses, and be a hard worker, willing to get dirty. She's more than likely pretty. Kit wouldn't care if she was ugly but, pretty girls were always attracted to hot, nice, hard working guys. Sam mused as Ace entered the tunnel. Then her mind shifted to only the Phantom.

Ace stepped into the valley. All the mustangs looked at Ace and Sam then at they're herd leader he nickered at them as he pranced over to Sam with joy. The other horses then returned to they're eating seeing they're leader did not see the horse and rider as a threat.

"Hi Zanzibar." Sam breathed. "How come you haven't visited me in a while?" Sam looked at the Phantom's herd and sure enough two blood red mares were missing. The mares she had seen with Moon had been the Phantom's. "Have you been busy making sure no one took your mares? Hmm boy?" Sam saw a cremello colt that looked to be a year old or so. "It's sad to think your own flesh and blood took your mares but, I suppose he needs company too." The phantom snorted in response. "Yeah boy."

The Phantom looked at the sky as cloud covered the sky, darkening the valley. Sam looked at the sky too. She sighed it looked like it might rain. "I suppose i should head back home before it rains, but i don't want. Everyone will get worried if i don't come back before it starts raining." Sam thought. "Good-bye Zanzibar. See you soon."  
>Sam turned Ace around toward the tunnel as thunder boomed in the distance. Ace picked his way down the hillside. Sam could see it raining in the distance. As soon as Ace made it to the bottom of the hillside Sam sent him into a gallop toward Riverbend. Sam thought about Pepper and Katie on her way back.<p>

It was so easy to see thay _liked _each other. It had only been a day and you could tell. Ross seemed to be the only one who hadn't noticed. Sam wondered how Ross would take it. He'll probabley be a little mad at first but, after a while he'd deffantilly would get over it but, if Pepper and Katie dated and Pepper broke up with her that would end Ross and Pepper's friendship for sure. Sam didn't think Pepper would break-up with Katie though.

Sam, Gram,and Bryanna had talked about Katie and Pepper for a while. They had all said if there was love at first sight Katie and Pepper found it.

Sam could see Riverbend now just as it started to sprinkle. As Ace crossed the bridge Sam could see Jake putting Witch in a stall. Sam dismounted Ace and led him into the barn as Jake opened Ace's stall door for her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Jake replied as he closed the stall door. "We should go in before it starts pouring." Jake suggested.

Sam nodded. "Race ya!" She took off for the house. Jake din't catch on right away but, when he did Sam was already half way to the house. It took him two strides to catch up. Sam pushed him but, he just picked her upran with her then right before he touched the steps turned around put Sam down and ran inside. "CHEATER!" Sam yelled after him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Brat." Jake repiled with his tom-cat grin.

"Jerk." Sam mumbled. "Its raining, you can't work so, go home. Bye-bye. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. See ya. Good-bye Jake." Jake just smirked at Sam.

"Its only supposed to rain about an hour. Plus my hat would get wet if i rode in this weather. So you get to hang-out with me, Brat." Jake said taking off his boots and walking into the living room.

"Nice socks." Sam looked at Jake's pink high socks.

"They're Quinn's, I was out. Where is everyone?" Jake changed the subject.

"Hmm, Dad and Bryanna are in Darton shopping, Gram and Dallas are doing some more wedding planning, and Ross, Katie, and Pepper are hanging out at the Darton mall tack store." Sam answered looking at the note Gram had left on the counter. "So what should we do?"

"Watch the news." Jake said reaching for the remote. Sam frowned. "Or we could have lunch."

"I'm not cooking so, unless you are, we aren't eating." Jake frowned.

"Well than what do _you_ want to do?" Jake sighed.

"_I _want to play truth or dare." Sam repiled with her hands on her hips.

"Fine. You go first." Jake sat up and followed he's hands.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who's your favorite singers?" Sam decided to go easy on him.

"George Strait. Truth or dare?" Jake answered without hesitation.

"Dare."

"I dare you to leave me alone for five minutes so, I can nap." Jake grabbed a pillow and start to lay down.

"Nah, I chicken. Truth or dare?" Sam replied plopping down in a recliner across from Jake.

"Truth."

"What is the worst tempertantrum you've ever had and, why.

"I've only had one and it was for a cowboy hat that looked like my dad's. I was like four." Jake was starting to continue the story but, his cellphone rang. "Hello? Oh hi..."

**Cliff hanger! (Evil Laughter) P.S. I have no idea who called I have to decide.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**MUST READ **_**(By the way they have school off today in the story. It's Friday…)**

"Hello? Oh, hi Adam. Sam's, I'll ask. When? Okay. Yeah?" Jake glared at Sam. "Well, I would have known that if Sam would have let me watch the news." Sam laughed. "See ya." Jake shut his phone. "Want to go hang-out with Darrel, Jen and my brothers?"

"Yeah. Let's go. I'll leave a note." Sam started writing.

"My brothers are going come get us and go pick up Jen. It's supposed to rain the rest of the day according to Adam." Jake put his boots on.

Sam finished writing the note and her and Jake waited for is brothers on the porch as the rain poured down. They sat in comfortable silence until the Ely's old SUV pulled out. They waited for the car to start and for someone to open a door before they charged to the car. Sam sat in between Jen and Jake. Nate was driving.

"Where's Kit?" Sam looked around but, didn't see the eldest Ely.

"Sam its Friday, he's picking up Zoe at the airport." Seth explained slowly. Sam nodded.

"Is he going to bring her to Darrel's?" Jen asked curiously.

"Nope. He's going to show her around. Spend some time with her and take her to Clara's." Bryan said shrugging.

"He's probably preparing her to meet us. Telling her we don't bite, hard. That Jake doesn't talk much so don't feel bad. That Quinn and Bryan are trouble makers that will prank anyone they can so, be prepared. That Adam is always second best at every sport that the rest of us play, but because we all only play one sport each, that makes him the jock of all the sports because he plays them all which, makes him a bad loser. That Seth is quiet 'til he likes someone. That I'm the most normal of all of us." Nate smiled in the review mirror. "That our sister isn't really our sister but, she's pretty much one of us anyway. Then he'll tell her if she can't handle us he can forget about us and run away with her."

"You're probably right." Sam laughed. "Have any of you seen a picture of her?"

"Nope." Everyone except Jake replied.

"I have, he showed me her picture on his cell phone screen saver." Jake shrugged.

"What does she look like?"

"Is she hot?"

"Is he in the picture with her?"

Everyone started talking at the same time.

"No he's not in the picture with her, her horse is. She's pretty but, not my kinda pretty. She has blue eyes, blond hair, and freckles."

"Great description," Quinn said sarcastically. "But, what is your kinda pretty?" Jake's cheeks tinted in a blush.

Jake shook his head and looked away.

"Come on Jake please." Everyone pleaded but, Jake's stubborn streak kicked in. He shook his head.

"Oh forget it, he's going to be stubborn, we'll never know." Sam sighed. Everyone nodded as they pulled into the driveway. Everyone piled out of the car and ran into the house.

"Hi guys. Jen. Sam." Darrel waved them. "Let's get started."

**Okay the next chapter is of the 'party' we might get to hear Jake's kinda pretty. I know it's short, sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go. Jake's 'kinda pretty'...And maybe meet Zoe...hang with the hands... Let's find out! Oh and I agree with you Danny, Math is boring. The only reason I can hint at someone liking someone is from real life exprince. I always know who's liking who so I just apply it here. By the way I swear I'll keep writing but, you all need to swear you'll keep commenting. Oh and another thing You guys are awesome!.**

_"Hi guys. Jen. Sam." Darrel waved them in. "Let's get started."_

**"**Hi Darrel." Everyone chorused.

"Where's Kit?" Darrel looked for Kit. "Did he go back already?"

"Nope, he's gettin' his girlfriend." Adam answered as he flopped down on a couch. Everyone followed his example except Darrel.

"Did he know he could bring her? And we have to go downstairs we're getting company tomorrow and mom doesn't want it messy in here." Darrel headed for the basement steps. Everyone followed him down the steps. It sounded like someone was raiding the house as nine pairs of feet headed down.

"I don't think he knew." Sam said at the same time Bryan said,

"He probabley knew. He just didn't want to scare her off."

"Oh, I see. Maybe later we can call them and see if they want to come." Darrel shrugged.

"Yeah, and maybe Katie, Ross and Pepper might want to." Quinn suggested.

"That'd be cool." Jen nodded as she walked over to a chair and sat down.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked following Jen's lead as she sat down on the love seat.

"Wana watch a movie?" Darrel asked as he sat down. Jake came and sat by Sam on the love seat. Everyone nodded as they found a spot to sit.

"Scooch over Jakers." Quinn said as he sat between Jake and Sam.

"Quinn this is meant for to people not four." Sam said.

"There's three of us Sam. You need a math tudor." Quinn said.

"Yea i know but, you and Jake are huge guys. with all three of us i think it equals out to about four people." Sam argued her case.

"I see, so me and Jake are fat?" Quinn said with a fake sad face. Sam shook her head

"Quinn. Shut up and find a differant spot to sit." Jake said shoving Quinn off the love seat.

"Jakey just wants to sit with Sammy on the _Loveseat._" Adam teased.

Jake blushed but, didn't say anything. Sam ignored them but, blushed. Darrel decided he's be nice and distract everyone from Sam and Jake's blushes. "What movie should we watch?" Sam and Jake thanked Darrel with they're eyes and he winked at them.

"Let's watch _Harry Potter and the Sorcers's Stone._" Jen suggested. The Elys and Darrel shook they're heads.

"Howa about _Hang over?" _Nate asked. All the boys nodded but, Sam and Jen shook they're heads.

"_Did You Hear About the Morgans?" _Bryan suggested. Everyone agreed. They all sat down and watched. Laughing about every ten mintues.

_A few hours or so later_

* * *

><p>"That was a good movie." Quinn said eating a handful of popcorn.<p>

"Those two were SO meant for each other." Sam sighed and Jen nodded.

"Wow, Brat I didn't know you were the romantic type." Jake said looking at Sam. She shrugged at him.

"You don't know alot about me." Sam shrugged.

"OOOOOH." Quinn said.

"Quinn, shuddup!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry." Quinn mumbled.

"Hey, do you think Kit, Zoey, Ross, Pepper, and Katie want to head over here now?" Darrel asked no one in praticuliar.

"Sure. I'll call Kit." Adam offered.

"And I'll call Katie." Sam said putting her hand out as Jake gave her his phone. "Thanks."

"No prob." Jake said. Adam and Sam called and pretty soon everyone was on they're way.

**Ding-Dong**

* * *

><p>"Let's play truth or dare." Quinn said smiling. Everyone nodded. "I'll go first. Jake, truth or dare?"<p>

"Dare." Jake answered.

Quinn smiled an ever so evil smile and rubbed his hands together in mock eviliness, or it looked mock. "I dare you to tell us what your 'kinda pretty' is." Jake shifted uncomfortable.

"My kinda pretty is, um, is, um, I guess i kinda have, uh, weak spot for, uh reddish heads, and brown eyes." Jake said uncomfortable. Everyones eyes flew to look at Sam she had brown eyes and, in the right light, reddish hair. "Kit truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kit looked confident.

"I dare you to tell us the most embrassing story about you." Kit thought for a minute.

"I suppose that would be when I was about 13. I was in the barn with my girlfriend, at the time." Kit looked at Zoey. Everyone had greeted Zoey when she came in, she was pretty, with bright blue eyes, freckles sprinkleld he face and dirty blonde hair that could almost be considered a really light brown. She nodded for Kit to go on. "And we were makingout. We were in a horse stall and I don't know what happened but, we both ended up in a pile of horse crap when Jake walked in and asked what we were doing. He had just turned nine I think, so, i wasn't going to tell him but, then Adam came in with his big mouth, and said that we had been trying to choke each other with our tongues and of course Mom and Dad had to walk in the barn then. Me and the girl were still on the floor and she was kinda on top of me. Mom got really mad and said I was to young to do stuff like that. When Mom was done yelling she took the girl home and Dad said to at least make sure no one was at home when I did that kinda stuff cause he didn't want to explain it to Quinn, Bryan, and Jake about what we were doing and he wasn't sticking up for me if Mom found out."

"Seriously? That's the mosting embrassing thing?" Quinn asked disapointed.

"Well that really wasn't the embrassing part, the embrassing part was when Mom was talking to me about it afterwards. Talk about akward." Kit shuddered. "Zoey, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Zoey whispered. She was shy around them still.

"Who do you think is the weirdest of my brothers so far?" Kit asked playfully.

"Um," Zoey looked at all the Elys. "Quinn?" Zoey seemed to ask.

"CORRECT!" Everyone except Quinn, Jake, Ross, and Seth yelled. Seth, Ross, and Jake were still kinda shy around Zoey.

"Hey! You meanies!" Everyone chuckled.

"Sam?" Zoey asked.

"I choose truth." Sam answered helpfully.

"How do you servive with theese seven?" Zoey asked she looked like she was going to write everything Sam said down.

"Well you'll have to deal with all seven of them on the holidays but, if they tease you throw it right back, if you get mad at them feel free to hit them, if you can't deal with them for a while ignore them, that doesn't wotk very well so, talk about your feelings." Sam answered truthfully.

"So pretty much what I do with Kit?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"I guess. Ross truth or dare?" Sam turned.

"Truth." Ross replied slowly. He was sitting between Pepper and Katie.

"Who is your favorite person on River Bend?" Sam asked with a smile.

"You?" Ross asked.

"I thought so."

"Pepper truth or dare?"

"Dare." Pepper replied.

"I dare you to try and stand on you hands." Ross dared. Pepper got off the couch and did a perfect hand stand.

"COOL!" Almost evryone said.

"Katie. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Katie answered.

"Do you have a ,uh, crush on someone?" Pepper asked quietly.

"Yes." Katie replied right away. Pepper looked sad. "I'll tell you who if you want." Pepper shrugged. Katie leaned over and whispered something in Pepper's ear he immedatly smiled.

"I wonder what she said." Quinn whispered sarcastically. Everyone nodded. Ross seemed to get it that his sister and Pepper liked each other. He looked at them with sock but, then shrugged which surprised everyone.

**Okay I think that's enough for today. I'll try to update Friday kk?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm not happy. : ( You guys haven't been reviewing. I said bad things would happen. The sad thing is I have some pretty bad things in mind. I only got one review last chapter. If I'm doing something that doesn't make you happy tell me. I don't want to disappoint the one reviewer to actually review. So please don't make me. Back to the story.**

* * *

><p>As everyone left Darrel's they noticed how close Pepper and Katie stayed to each other. Ross seemed not to care. Everyone became comfortable with Zoey and her with them.<p>

* * *

><p>Gram and Dallas's wedding was approaching quickly. Everything was buzzing at Riverbend. Sam was so excited about the wedding and the expressions she was hoping to see on the couple's faces when they saw they're little bunkhouse. The rehearsal dinner was on friday night. That meant there was only one week of school left. Every night about 7:00 p.m. everyone that was in the wedding went to some ball room dance classes so the wouldn't look like complete idiots. Sam wasn't sure she liked the idea of dancing with Jake but, it was Gram's wedding she wasn't going to disappoint her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Boys place your hands on your partners waist." The instructor seemed to only be talking to Sam and Jake, everyone else knew what to do. Sam and Jake kinda knew but, it was akward for them of course. Jake genlty put his hands on Sam's waist. They were standing as far away as they could from each other. Everyone was watching them trying hard not to laugh at the two young kids that were finding this so difficult. "Good. Now girls put your hands on your partner's shoulders." The instructor directed. Sam tryed but, she was to short to reach Jake's shoulders. She pointed that out to the instructor. "Well, if you two stood closer we wouldn't have that probelm. You should be able to hold a magizine between you. Get closer now." Sam and Jake did as they were told.<p>

"Well, this is akward." Sam whispered.

"Your telling me. Look at Wyatt." Sam tilted her head to see her dad watching Jake's hands like if Jake moved his hands an inch lower than Sam's waist he'd skin Jake's hide even if it was an accident. Sam looked back at Jake with a smirk his lips twitched at the corners.

"Okay now that everyone has the correct postions let's begin." The instructor found the song Gram and Dallas chose for they're first dance as a wedded couple, _I Cross My Heart by. George Strait_

_Our love is unconditional_

_We knew it from the start_

_I see it in your eyes_

_You can feel it from my heart._

"At least it's George Strait. I love this song it's so prefect for a wedding song. Gram and Dallas have good taste." Sam whispered to Jake as the swayed to the music. She was trying not to think about how good it felt to be in Jake's arms when he nodded in agreement.

_From here on after_

_Let's stay the way we are right now_

_And share all the love and laughter_

_That a life time w__ill arrive_

_I cross my heart __and promise too._

Jake was trying not to think of how amazing Sam felt in his arms. "Look at Grace and Dallas." He whispered to Sam. She looked at the couple, they had so much love in they're eyes,

"They're so cute!" She whispered back. Jake looked at her like she was crazy for saying cute but, shrugged.

_Give all of got to give to make all your dreams come true_

_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine_

_You'll always be the miracle that makes my life complete_

Sam started to think about her wedding what she'd want for it. What song, What colors, Who'd be the bride's maids, and then she thought of the kiss. She was surprised when she saw her and Jake kissing on the alter. She'd thought of her own wedding before but, never the groom. Well she had thought of the groom when she was young and thought her dad was going to force her to marry some mean boy in her class because, Her dad had teased he about the boy. Asked her when the wedding was. She had replied, "If I'm marrying anyone it's Jake." Wyatt had looked at her like she was crazy, he never teased her about boys again. So she had thought of him before but, she was 5. Not 13. She'd have to talk to Ace when she got home.

_And as long as there's a breath in me I'll make yours just as sweet_

_As we look into the future it's as far as we can see_

_So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be_

Jake thought about Sam, in his arms, then his wedding. Wait a second why where Sam's name and his wedding in the same sentence. He'd never even thought of his own wedding, that he knew of. Jake admit Sam was pretty, nice, she felt good in his arms, and that he was always comfortable around her but, that didn't mean any thing, did it? He'd have to go for a ride when he got home to clear his mind.

_I cross my heart and promise to_

_give all of got to give to make all your dreams come true_

_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine_

_And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm_

_you've got the my promise of love to keep you warm_

_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine_

_A love as true as mine_

_"_Good, Good." The instrustor called out. "Okay, let's take a break." The instructor walked over and started talking to Gram and Dallas as everyone else sat down. Ross, Pepper, and Jake sat down on one big bench. Jake was deep in thought. While Pepper tryed to start a conversation. Sam sat down by Bryanna, Mrs. Allen, and Wyatt. She to was deep in thought. No one seemed to notice the lok of consintration on her face that matched Jake's. They were confused there was no doubt. The rest of the night went by quickly. Jake and Sam felt dancing was even more akward now that they were confused.

* * *

><p>"Ace, I'm lost. Jake's always there and I love him but, I'm not sure what kind of love. Like bother and sister kind or something else..." Sam whispered to her little bay. He looked at her like, "<em>You know the answer to that."<em> She sighed, nodded and went inside her house. **"Ace might know the answer to my question but, I'm not ready to."** Sam thought. She was 13 she didn't need to know, yet.

* * *

><p>"Witch I'm crazy? When Sam was gone those two years it almost killed me. I thought it was because I felt guilty and like my sister was gone but, I'm not so sure now." Jake said as he rode his big black mare around his yard bare back. Witch snorted as if to say, "<em>Continue."<em> "She's 13 I can't love a 13 year old when I'm 16, can I? It would be wrong, wouldn't? Wyatt is almost 5 years older than Bryanna. I'm only 3 years older, but, we are a little young to be in love besides I don't even know if she likes me." Witch looked at Jake over her shoulder like_, "Keep telling yourself what ever you want, idiot." **"Great, My horse thinks I'm an idiot who lies to himself"** _Jake thought to himself.

**Okay people Review. I want at least to reviews by the end of wed. Okay? Now review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I'm happy. Good thing for you huh? I wrote most of this chapter during English class because my teacher loves me! (Smiley face)**

Sam had to take a letter home for Sex Education. If her dad signed she'd have to go. She knew there was no way out of it she wasn't even go to try and get her dad to let her off the hook.

The school thought that by having Sex Education the last wednsday of school it would relieve some tension. They also thought it was a good idea because they weren't going to learn much because it was last week of school.

Mrs. Ely was stuck teaching Sex Ed because someone thought she would know the most having 7 sons. Mrs. Ely was kinda insulted but, let it go.

Sam handed the sheet to the he dad. He looked at it, signed it, and handed it back without a word.

"_Shoot," _Sam thought. "_I don't need to go to this dumb class. I know what the animals do. How different can it be? I don't know if I want to know the answer to that." _Sam visited Ace as she waited for Maxine and Jake to pick her up. The dance instructor thought they needed his full attention so, they had to come an hour earlier than everyone else.

Maxine graded papers while her son and best friend were instructed by Mark, the dance instructor.

"You two act like the other is going to bite you if you get any closer." Mark scolded. "I promise if they do I'll see to getting you a new partner. Now closer. I don't want to get a magizine." Sam and Jake took a step closer, then another. Mark sighed heavily. "Maxine do you have a magizine?" Mark called over to Maxine. She offered a packet of some sort. "That's perfect!" Mark ran over grabbed the packet ran back shoved the packet on to Jake's chest then pushed Sam's own chest into Jake's. "If this falls your not close enough." Sam and Jake waited for more directions. "Dance fo a minute."

The packet fell six time. Jake asked if he could go to the bathroom. When he came back he had a mischevious twinkle in his eyes. Jake whispered in Sam's ears, "Duck tape." He let go of the packet and it stayed. Mark started to turn around when the two laughed. Sam quick pushed herself into Jake so Mark wouldn't see how the packet stuck to Jake's chest.

"Marvelous!" Mark called. Ten mintues later Mark thought Sam and Jake were comfortable enough to do the next position. "Join your right hand and his left. Good! Now put you right hand on the small of her back. Amazing! Sam put your left hand on his shoulder. Great! Now dance!" Mark started playing _Smile by. Uncle Kracker._

_You're better than the best, I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler than the flip said of my pillow_

_That's right_

**_"I could get used to this." _**Sam and Jake thought to themselves than scolded themselves.

**"She's 13 and your boss's daughter!"**

_"He's 16 and like your brother!" _

**_"Stupid Dancing!"_**

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare, to where you sent me let's me know that it's okay_

_Yeah, it's okay_

_And the moment when my good times start to fade..._

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

**"This song sounds like what Sam does to me."**

_**"**This is what Jake does to me"_

**_"DANG DANCING!"_**

_Just the thought of you can make me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Even when your gone somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack_

_And just like that you steal awat the rain_

_And jusyy like that _

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed _

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you._

**_"_I almost died when she was gone." **Jake admited

_"It was terrible when I was gone not to have him." _Sam admited to herself.

_Cause everytime I get around you I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breath_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

The rest of dance by fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Elys' car<strong>_

"Jake, I think you should know that on Wednesday Sam's class has Sex Ed. she'll probably going to act differant. You didn't do anything wrong so don't worry that you did." Maxine said.

"Ookay." Jake said slowly.

**Okay, I'll try to update tomorrow.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm really happy. So you get 3 chapter in 2 days! YAY!**

"Dang sex ed." Sam muttered as she handed her permission slip in to Mrs. Ely. Sam was dreading this.

"Okay girls let's begin..."

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later<em>

* * *

><p>Sam walked out of that classroom scarred for life. That's how she was made. That's how everyone she knew was made. "I'll never look at babies the same way." Jen muttered as she caught up with Sam.<p>

"Does even hugging a guy seem wrong now?" Sam asked. Jen nodded. She had had an idea of what sex was but, she'd been way off.

She'd bet Dad and Bryanna had done it, Kit and Zoey also. Dallas and Gram too. Obviously Luke and Mrs. Ely.

In away somethings made sense but, she had plenty of things in her mind that didn't anymore.

* * *

><p>Maxine was giving Sam a ride to Clara's were they were going to meet Jake who had a track thingy. Than Maxine was going to give Sam and Jake a ride to dance. That was going to be akward.<p>

"Sam do you have any questiones?" Maxine asked as they drove.

"A ton but, you can't answer some of them. I just can't believe that's what adults do!" Sam whispered yelled.

"It's hard to comprehend at first." Maxine nodded. "When Kit had that talk he talked to Luke. Then the triplets got to talk to Luke and Kit. The twins didn't talk to Luke at all. Jake didn't talk to Luke either. All the boys went into Kit and Jake's room for three hours. Ther was no laughing. It was probably the most serious conversation those boys had with each other! Kit had left for the rodeo circut that year but, he ended up home that week. He was probably the most helpfull for all of thrm. I'm not saying you should talk to any of my boys but, it's helpfully to talk to someone. Okay?"

"Okay." Sam answered as they got out to go into Clara's.

* * *

><p>"What would you like?" Maxine asked as Clara asked for their orders.<p>

"Chocolate ice cream?" Sam asked. Maxine nodded.

"One vanilla and two chocolates please." Maxine ordered. "Jake'll want a chocolate too."

"I know. It's his favorite." Sam agreed. Maxine smiled at the young girl who she hoped would fall in love with her son.

* * *

><p>Jake pulled up right as Clara was bring their ice cream. Jake sat by his mom. He was going to sit by Sam but, remembered she had jus had sex ed. and probably didn't want him near her.<p>

"Hey." Jake greeted.

"Hi."

"Are you?" Jake teased.

"Haha hilarous." Sam stuck her tongue out at him. Then pulled her tongue back in.

"How was track?" Maxine asked ignoring the teasing the two were doing.

"Fine."

"Eat your ice cream then we go to dance." Maxine ordered.

"UGH!" Sam and Jake said at the same time.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Maxine scolded.

**"_If you knew how confused it made me about my best friend you wouldn't say that."_** Jake and Sam thought to themselves as they glanced at each other. Maxine noticed the glances and inwardly smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short but, I have homework to do!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I have Thurs. and Fri. off of school so, lucky you. It's Grace and Dallas's wedding today!**

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Sam asked Gram.<p>

"No, I'm happy, excited**,** and I love Dallas. I wasn't nervous when I married your Grandpa either. I love them both." Gram answered with a smile. Sam nodded. "You look so pretty Samantha. Your Dad will have to fight those boys off. Than again you will be dancing with Jake maybe that will keep them away. Hmm?"

"I don't think Dad will have to fight to many boys of considering the only boys about my age are the Elys, Darrel and Ryan. I doubt I'll do much dancing with Jake anyway." Sam argued.

"With the way you look you might do more dancing with Jake than you think." Gram replied with a knowing look. Sam wasn't even in her bridesmaid dress yet. She just had her hair and makeup done. Her hair was curled in ringlets with a purple butterfly clip holding her bangs back. She had little makeup on just a little blush, and strawberry lip gloss.

"Whatever." Sam said walking out to check on everything else. Pepper and Ross were standing outside of the room the men were using. "How's Dallas?"

"Nervous, I've never seen him looking scared but, he looks it now." Pepper answered.

"Where's Dad?" Sam looked around for her dad.

"Talking to Jake I think." Ross shrugged.

"About what?" Sam asked. Ross and Pepper looked at each other and smiled.

"You." They answered at the same time.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I think he's remembering at his and Bryanna's wedding, how nice you looked and betting you'll look just as nice or better. Probably telling Jake not to try anything though, I doubt he will. Jake's to shy to try anything your Dad's just paranoid." Pepper answered with a smile.

"I don't look that nice. Besides Jake acts like I'm his sister. He'd never try anything with me." Sam grumbled with a frown. She had looked nice in the mirror but, Jake thought of her as his sister. Didn't he? She wasn't ready to admit she didn't want to think of her as his sister.

"You look plenty nice." Pepper argued. Ross nodded at Pepper's statement.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>Jake and Wyatt's conversation<em>

* * *

><p>"She's still my little girl. She's bound to look nice in that bridesmaid dress and I don't want anyone taking advantage of her. I trust you to take care of her Jake." Wyatt confided.<p>

"Yes sir." Jake nodded.

"We _should_ probably get ready for the wedding." Wyatt said looking at his watch. Jake nodded. They walked toward where Dallas was getting ready and where Sam, Pepper, and Ross were talking. Sam turned toward Jake and Wyatt as they approached.

**_"Wow she looks good and she's not even in the dress."_**

**"**_He's hot in a tux."_

**_"Knock it off self!"_**

"I'm going to finish getting ready now." Sam waved. The men waved as she walked away.

* * *

><p><em>At the wedding<em>

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the aisle arm linked with Jake the got to the end split and went to their spot. Sam didn't even notice everyone else walk up because she was still thinking about how hot Jake was in his tux. <em>Hawt <em>was the way hot came across her mind when she saw him.

Jake didn't notice anyone else walk up he was still thinking about how pretty Sam was in her purple dress. Hot had even crossed his mind for a description.

The wedding march brought Sam and Jake back down from Mars. Gram was beaming. She looked 10 years younger. Sam smiled. She looked at Dallas for a moment. He had only eyes for his 'Gracie'. As Gram only had eyes for her 'Dally'. They loved each. Anyone could see that.

* * *

><p>Before Sam knew it Dallas and Gram were saying their 'I dos.'<p>

"Do you Dallas Grant take Grace Forster to be your lawful wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

"I sure as heck do." Dallas replied. Everyone chuckled.

"Do you Grace Forster take Dallas Grant to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Well for goodness sake would I be here if I didn't? Of course I do." Gram answered impatiently. Everyone laughed.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said with a smile.

"About time." Dallas and Gram sighed at the same time. Everyone laughed as Dallas grabbed Gram gently and gave her sweet kiss.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" All the women in the church said.

* * *

><p>Everyone marched out of the church with happiness written all over their faces. They drove to the reception in high sprits. And a limo! The wedding party all piled in. Sam and Jake sat by each other and tried to not think about dancing. Gram was tucked in Dallas's sidethe whole ride. As was Bryanna in Wyatt's. maxine and Mrs. Allen were talking about the wedding. Ross and Pepper came over towards Jake and Sam and sat. "That wasn't to bad, huh?" Pepper asked quietly.<p>

"No." Everyone agreed.

"It's just the dancing I'm worried about." Jake admitted.

"Sam's not a bad dancer from what I've seen." Pepper said.

"I personally think it's her dance partener." Ross joked.

"I agree. In fact when your done with him I'd like to dance with you."

"You say 'done with him' like she's going to kill me." Jake said.

"Well, Jake I might just do that if you step on my toe." Sam joked. Everyone in their conversation laughed. "I'll dance with when I'm 'done with him'.

* * *

><p>Sam was getting nervous she had to dance in front of everyone in about 10 mintutes.<p>

"Brat, what's wrong?" Jake whispered.

"N-nothing."

"Let's go outside I need some fresh air and you do too." Jake pulled her behind him. They slipped outside unnoticed. "Now, seriously what's wrong? Don't lie to me either Brat." Jake asked. He let her see the worry in his eyes for a second.

"I'm scared to dance."

"Why? Are you worried I'll mess-up and make you look dumb?" Jake asked.

"No!"

"Cause if one of us messes up at least we look dumb together." Jake comforted.

"Thanks Jake. I feel better." Sam said.

"Where are Dallas and Grace going for their honeymoon?" Jake asked trying to keep Sam's mind off dancing.

"Las Vegas. They're stating at a nice hotel. It's supposed to be really..." Sam' voice trailed off.

"It's supposed to be what?" Jake asked.

"ROMANTIC! They're going to a ROMANTIC HOTEL. With a HONEYMOON SUITE. And they're going to CELEBRATE!" Sam whisper/yelled.

"Oh. OH! I get it." Jake said. "Ew."

"Ya think."

"It's weird to think about isn't it?" Jake asked.

"You have know idea. " Sam shuddered.

"Brat, I think I have an idea. I had to find out how I got seven annoying brother. One of their favorite subjects happens to be just that. And thanks to Kit I csn tell when Mom and Dad are." Jake said shuddering slightly.

"I guess you have an idea." Sam nodded. "I know I'm going to regret this but, what are the signs that they've been doing it?" Sam asked.

"They disapper. When they show up again they have a little bounce in their walk." Jake said.

"Oh! My! Gosh! Bryanna and Dada do it atleast once every two weeks." Sam whispered.

"I've noticed my brothers have differant additudes sometimes after they go out with a girl." Jake replied.

"I guess everybody does it eventually." Sam sighed. Jake nodded.

"Ready to go back in?" Jake asked standing up he held out his hand to her. She took it and her pulled her up. "If you want to talk to someone about it sometime you can. I think we're probabley the only ones we can trust to not get mad if we say its weird."

"Okay. Let's get this dance over with." Sam whispered as they entered.

Gram and Dallas stepped on to the floor about half way threw _I cross my heart. by George Strait _the rest of the wedding party joined then everyone else. Sam and Jake watched evryone around them both almost comfortable being in each others arms after a week. "I guess I don't have to bury you." Sam whispered to Jake as they excited the floor.

"Nope. I didn't step on your toe once." Jake nodded.

Jake and Sam laughed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went by quickly. Pretty soon Gram and Dallas were on they're way to Vegas. Sam had a good time. So did Jake. When Sam wasn't dancing she was sitting with Jake. They both enjoyed it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I want reviews. I don't own PS so ya. byebye.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay I have a deal for you. The first person to review a chapter get's the next one dedicated to them.**

* * *

><p>"Sam, the bunkhouse is going to be here soon. The Elys are here too." Bryanna called.<p>

"Okay I'm coming." Sam called back down. She ran down the steps and out the door. She saw seven horses on the hitching post. She knew the names of three of them Witch, Chip, and Rocky, the other four she had no idea. The Elys were in a huddle talking when Sam walked up to them. "Hi guys."

"SAM!" They all yelled except Jake as they gave her a hug.

"Hi Brat." Jake said when the rest were done hugging Sam.

"Hey Jake." Sam waved with a smile. "So, I know Witch, Chip, and Rocky but, what are the other four's names?"

"The grulla is called Sooty." Kit said with his wolfish smile.

"Mine is the palimino paint his name is Skip." Seth pointed out his horse.

"The buckskin's name is Clarrisse" Adam said.

"The bay dun is mine. Her name is Boston." Nate smiled at his mare.

"Cool. Are you going to breed any of the mares this year?" Sam asked.

"Clarrisse and Boston. They're half sisters. Sooty is Boston's full brother." Nate answered.

"Oh what are you breeding them too?" Sam asked.

"Clar is going to be bred to a red dun Quarter Horse. Boston will be bred to a grulla Quarter Horse." Adam answered with a smile.

"Well I'm guessing all your horses have Quarter blood." Sam shrugged.

"Brat we breed Quarter horses. Of course they all have Quarter blood." Jake sighed.

"I know but, you could have other kinds." Sam argued.

"Yeah but, we prefer Quarters over all the other kinds." Kit told Sam. All the others nodded in agreement.

"I like Quarters but," The Elys interuppted.

"You prefer mustangs." They said at the same time. She nodded. There was a rumbling as semi pulled up with a bunkhouse on a trailer behind it.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: I don't know how to explain the unloading of the bunkhouse so it's just unloaded. Everything gets setup and payed for and Sam and the Elys go for a ride YAY!<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Well that was fast." Sam observed as the Semi pulled away. "Should we check it out?"<p>

"Sure." The Elys said as they walk toward the bunkhouse. They entered it was small but, the kitchen was the size of the one in the house. The livingroom was small with a small picture window that pointed toward the pasture. The bathroom had one sink, a bathtub/shower and a tiolet. There was one bedroom with two closets in it.

"It's small but, I suppose it works for two people." Adam observed. They all nodded.

"Okay we saw the bunkhouse let's go for a ride!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, we'll want to race..." Bryan started to say.

"I know. So?" Sam asked as she started toward the barn.

"You might want a bigger horse." Adam answered with a shrug.

"Oh. Amigo?" Sam asked. The Elys nodded. "I don't think so, Ace is just fine. He'll keep up besides Witch is going to win anyway." Sam caught Ace and tacked him up. Jake smiled.

"Or Chip." Quinn said.

"Suure." Sam said as she swung on Ace. The Elys swung up on their horses too. "Nate, Adam, Seth didn't you graduate on Friday?"

"Yea, but, our school doesn't give us our diplomas 'til next weekend." Nate anwsered.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you guys next year." Sam told them.

"You'll still have Quinn, Bryan and Jake." Seth told her.

"Yeah but, they'll graduate too." Sam said.

"Well, Jake will. The other two we're not sure about." Kit joked.

"Good point." Sam nodded with a smile.

"HEY!" Bryan and Quinn said laughing.

"Let's race." Adam said.

"Sure. Where to?" Bryan asked.

"That tree way over there." Adam pointed everyone agreed.

"3,2,1 GO!" Everyone yelled as the spurred their horses forward. Sam was last before she knew it. Jake was winning with Quinn right behind him. Bryan was close on Quinn's heels. Kit and Nate were tyed behind Bryan. Seth was coming up behind Kit and Nate. Adam was too.

"Come on Ace!" Sam yelled. Jake passed the tree and pulled Witch up as everyone else passed the tree."I guess I should have taken a bigger horse." Sam whispered. Jake heard her and shrugged.

"Nice tfy Sam." Kit said with a smile. "Maybe when you out grow Ace you can buy one of our Quarter horses."

"Maybe." Sam replied.

"Well, I'm heading home. Zoey and I are going to Darton to hangout today." Kit said as he wheeled Sooty away. "Bye."

"Bye." The rest echoed.

"When do you think he'll ask her to marry him?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"Soon." The Elys all replied. Sam nodded.

"Katie is going back home soon." Sam told them.

"What's Pepper going to do?" Seth asked.

"I don't know."

"Propose." Jake said like it was obivous.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

Jake looked at them. "He'll propose. He said something about it yesterday at the wedding."

"And you didn't tell me?"Sam asked with an annoyed look.

"Nope."

"When is he going to do it?" Adam asked.

Jake looked at his watch. "7ish tonight."

"Wow." Was all anyone said.

"Yup."

"What time is it now?" Nate asked.

"1."

"We missed lunch!" Quinn screeched.

"Yup."

"Let's go!" Quinn spurred Chip towards Three Ponies.

"You want to eat at our house Sam?" Nate asked.

"Sure. I need to call Dad and let him know where I'm at." Sam said. Jake pulled out his cellphone and handed it to her. "Thank ya."

"No prob."

"Dad? I'm with the Elys. I'm going to eat lunch there. Yup, bye." Sam hung up and tosses Jake his phone than she sent Ace into a lope without warning. "Catch me if you can Elys!" Needless to say, they did.

"Nice try Brat." Jake joshed as he stripped Witch's tack.

"Yeah Sam. Even with a head start we all beat you." Seth said.

"Whatever." Sam mumbled as she walked into the Three Ponies kitchen. "Hi Maxine."

"Hello Sam. You're eating here right?" Maxine asked.

"If that's okay." Sam asked.

"Of course it is." Maxine said as her sons walked in. "Go wash up."

The Ely brothers and Sam went to the bathroom and washed their hands. Quinn splashed Sam with some water. Than everyone else splashed Quinn.

"Quinn why are you all wet? Nevermind I don't care. Go change shirts." Maxine ordered.

"Okay." Quinn took off his shirt. Sam looked at him a moment then shrugged. "Whatcha think Sammy?"

"I've seen better." Sam replied slyly. She thought back to when she'd made Kit and Jake take off their shirts. Kit and Quinn both had six packs but, Jake's six pack was so much more defined. And his biceps were way bigger too. Sam sighed.

"Good memory?" Bryan teased. She had been thinking about Jake's musles and it had been a good memory! Sam blushed.

Jake watched Sam. Where had she seen a sixpack better than an Ely's? And why the heck was it a good memory?

"Quinn get a shirt on!" Luke ordered as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes sir." Quinn mumbled as he went for a shirt. Luke gave Maxine a kiss before sitting down. Maxine returned the kiss briefly. Sam winced. Jake bit a back a laugh at Sam's face.

"Hello Sam." Luke said to Sam.

"Hi sir." Sam returned. Quinn reentered the room with a shirt on. Sam sat down. Maxine sat down by Sam. Jake debated sitting by Sam. She had just winced at his parents kissing but, she was comfortable by him wasn't she? Seth sat by Sam before Jake decided so, Jake sat across from Sam. Everyone else filled in around the table.

Did Dallas and Grace get to Vegas okay?" Maxine asked. Sam nodded but she caught Jake's eye for a moment telling him 'it' had come back into her mind and she didn't like it.

"Yes. They called this morning and said they made it all right." Sam told Maxine.

"They'll have so much fun together." Maxine exclaimed. Sam nodded.

* * *

><p>They had a nice lunch and Sam only thought about 'it' about 25 times! (<strong>sarcasm<strong>)

"Boys, can you check the fence for me." Luke said it didn't sound like a request it sounded like a comand.

"Can Sammy come with?" Adam asked.

"It's up to her." Luke shrugged as he left the table.

"I have to call home and ask if I can." Sam told the six brothers at the table. Jake pulled out his cellphone and handed it to her. "Thanks." He nodded. "Bryanna? It's Sam. Can I check fence with the Elys? Really! Thank you! Love you too. Bye." Sam hung up with a smile. "She said I can spend the rest of the day with you guys!"

"Cool." They replied as the got up from the table. When they walked outside Ace was sleeping. They Elys noticed and smiled.

"He's tired. He worked hard trying to keep up with us. Better let him sleep go get Witch and Chip's mom, Rose." Nate smiled.

"Okay." Sam said she went to the barn with the Elys and found Rose. "Hi pretty girl I'm Sam and I'm going to ride you today." Sam said to the old mare.

"Sam, if you talk to horses like that people are going to think your crazy. Right Chip?" Quinn said with serious look.

"Says you." Sam laughed Quinn joined as did everyone else. "Let's go Rose." Sam said as she mounted the sorrel mare. "Maybe now I won't lose to those boys."

"Brat, we put you on the old horse for a reason." Jake laughed. Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"This old horse gave you that horse so, apologize to her." Sam laughed.

"Fine, Rose, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Nate told her to ride you."Jake laughed.

"Jake get over here!" Sam sent Rose after Jake who spurred Witch into a gallop. Sam decide she'd stop chasing Jake and went back to the group. Jake trotted up to the group a mintute later. Sam was talking to Adam. Jake rode up beside her and looked at the ground for tracks when Sam slapped him upside the head. "Gotcha."

"Brat." Jake warned.

"Jake." Sam mimicked.

"Bryan!" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn!" Bryan replied.

"Adam." Nate laughed.

"Nate." Adam laughed too.

"Skip!" Seth said. Skip nickered and pretty soon all the horses were nickering except Witch she just looked at the people and horses around her and rolled her eyes.

"Witch your no fun!" Quinn said to the big black mare. She turned her head toward him thanwalked toward him. Jake let her. She startedto snake her head out to bite when Jake decided he's stop her.

"She's smart though." Sam said. "And pretty. If Jake would do something with her mane and tail she'd have all the boys looking at her." Everyone laughed except Jake.

* * *

><p><em>couple hours later<em>

* * *

><p>"It's 7ish." Jake said to no one in particular.<p>

"Do you think he proposed yet!" Sam squeeled.

"I don't know." Jake shrugged.

"Sam you should probably start heading home it's getting late." Maxine said as they rode into the Three Ponies yard.

"Okay." Sam dismounted.

"I'll take care of her. You get on home." Jake said as he took Rose's reins.

"Thanks. Bye guys see ya!" Sam called as she mounted Ace.

"Bye Sammy!" They all yelled.

"See ya Brat."

"Bye Jake."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay long chapter cuz I might not get to write tomorrow. Now REVIEW!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, This chapter is dedicated to kelkel. Kelkel was the first reviewer thank you to her and everyone else who reviewed.**

* * *

><p><em>Pepper and Katie's date at 7ish<em>

* * *

><p>Katie and Pepper where out on the range looking at the stars.<p>

"Katie your going back soon." Pepper said with a frown.

"Yeah." Katie said sadly.

"Why don't you stay here?" Pepper asked with a curious look.

"I'd love to stay close to you and Ross but, I couldn't find a good job here." Katie answered with a sigh.

"How about a job as my wife?" Pepper asked her digging in his pockets.

"Huh?" Katie asked with a very confused look.

"Will you marry me Katie Adder? Will you be Mrs. Moder?" Pepper asked holding a gold ring with a square diamond in the middle.

"Oh. Yes. Yes! YES, I WILL!" Katie said as she jumped up and hugged Pepper. He grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed each finger than kissed her on the mouth. "Wait, I can't just move in with you in the bunkhouse."

"Why not?" Pepper asked as he scooted closer and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Cause it might be akward some mornings with Ross being right down the hall." Katie kissed Pepper with passion.

"I see. I could see if we could sound proof the walls." Pepper mused.

"Or we could buy a house close by riverbend and you could ride over everyday." Katie replied.

"We'll think of something." Pepper said giving Katie another kiss.

"Yes we will." Katie returned his kiss. And than they made out.

* * *

><p><em>A couple mins. later<em>

* * *

><p>"So, I go home pack all my stuff and..." Katie's voice trailed off.<p>

"Marry me and love me." Pepper replied like it was obvious.

"That I can do." Katie said as they got in the pick-up.

"Good." Pepper said as he started the pick-up and started toward riverbend.

* * *

><p>"Katie and Pepper are here!" Sam squealed.<p>

"So?" Wyatt and Bryanna at the same time.

"Pepper said something to Jake about asking Katie to marry him at 7ish tonight!" Sam explained as she bounced up andd down.

"Oh." Wyatt said going back to watch the news.

"That was quick." Bryanna commented.

"Aren't you excited?" Sam asked. They shrugged. "Well, I am." Sam bounded out the door. "Hi Pepper, Katie."

"Hey, Sam." Katie and Pepper waved with their interlaced hand. Katie's ring caught the light from the setting sun.

"Oh, what's that?" Sam asked pointing at Katie's ring.

"My ingagment ring!" Katie squealed and pulled away from Pepper and showed Sam the ring.

"It's beautiful." Sam said compilmenting Pepper's good choice.

"Thanks." Pepper and Katie said at the same time.

"Well congrats. When are you going to tell Ross?" Sam asked looking toward the bunkhouse.

"I didn't think of that." Pepper admitted.

"Me neither." Katie nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, probably." Katie said not really paying attention.

"Well see ya. Congrats again. Oh, Pepper can I call Jake and tell him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah 'course." Pepper looked confused but, nodded. Sam skipped inside. Today had been fun.

Sam picked up the phone and dailed Three Ponies. "Hi. Can I talk to Jake?"

"Sam?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Everyone else calls his cell." Quinn answered.

"Well, if I had his cell number I would." Sam replied. "Now can I talk to him?"

"Sure." Quinn said into the phone than yelled, "Jake! Get your butt down here and talk to Sam."

"Thanks Quinn."

"Your welcome Sammy." Quinn handed the phone to Jake. "She _needs_ to talk you." Quinn teased.

"Go away Quinn."

"Fine Jakers."

"Brat?" Jake asked.

"Pepper proposed! And she said yes!" Sam squealed.

"Cool." Was all Jake said.

"I'm I the only one that cares?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

"Bye Jake."

"Bye brat."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay short I know but, I gave you a long chapter yesterday.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

** A/n: Okay, I'm happy with you guys! But, for the most part not happy so if this chapter sucks really bad. Blame it on the person who's making me sad. This chapter is dedicated to Proud to be Imperfect.**  
>Gram and Dallas were home. Everyone was happy to have the couple back.<p>

"Gram!" Sam yelled when she saw the truck pull in the yard. "Grandpa Dallas!"

"Sam!" The said as they got out of the pickup. Sam ran over and gave both of them a hug.

"My goodness, what's that?" Gram asked looking at the new bunkhouse.

"That is your new house!" Brynna said as she came outside and gave Gram and Dallas hugs.

"You're kidding," Dallas said disbelief evident in his voice.

"Nope," Wyatt said as he came over to greet the happy couple along with Ross, Pepper, and Katie. Katie and Pepper's hands were interlaced.

"Well, go check it out!" Sam said excitedly.

"Okay," Gram grabbed Dallas's hand as they walked toward the bunkhouse.

"We'll wait out here," Brynna called after them. Everyone waited outside for the couple to exit the house while they idly chatted.

"It's amazing!" Gram said when she came out. Dallas nodded in agreement.

"Good. If you need help rearranging furniture let us know," Brynna walked away with a smile and a wave.

"Nice to have you back Mom, Dallas," Wyatt said and went to the barn, Pepper and Ross trailing behind him. Dallas went to Amigo, so it was just Katie, Sam, and Gram.

"How are you?" Gram asked looking at each of the girls.

"I'm good," Sam said with a smile.

"I'm engaged!" Katie wiggled her fingers displaying her engagement ring.

"Oh, that's great!" Gram exclaimed with a joyous smile.

"Thank you," Katie smiled. Gram and Katie started talking about different wedding things so, Sam left.

Today was also three Elys graduations! The party wasn't until afternoon but, Sam was excited. She knew that this was going to be fun. She'd get to see her favorite brothers and Jake. That was always good. She was going to miss Nate and Seth when they went off to college, but at least Adam would still be around. Kit would still be here till about the middle of summer. Everyone thought it might be a year before he came back again. Sam sighed as she grabbed Ace from the pasture. She'd be left with only four Elys. She was used to six.  
>Sam just rode, not really paying attention until she realized she was heading toward the Elys.<p>

"Well, Ace they might need some help getting everything set up." She kept going there. "Hey guys," Sam said when she sat three tall dark figures. They turned toward Sam. It was Quinn, Bryan, and Jake.

"Sammy!" Quinn and Bryan ran over toward Sam as she got off Ace. Jake strolled over.

"Hey Brat."

"Hi Jake."

"What are you doing here?" Bryan asked as he hugged Sam.

"Seeing if you guys need help," Sam said as Quinn hugged her. "Do you?"

"I think we got everything covered," Jake answered. Sam looked around. It looked great. There were streamers and balloons everywhere.

"I bet the three grads could use a visit from their favorite girl though," Quinn said pointing to the barn. Sam turned and walked to the barn. She saw four Elys this time.

"Hi guys," Sam said as she entered.

"Sam!" They all went to Sam and gave her a hug.

"Whatcha doin'?" Adam asked.

"I came to see you guys, duh," Sam said like it was obvious.

"Thanks," They all said except Kit.

"So, are you guys excited?"

"Kinda," Nate replied.

"Yeah," Seth said.

"Not really," Adam shrugged.

"Okay," Sam said. "What time is it?"

"9:30."

"I should probably get home," Sam said.

"Bye Sam," They called.

Sam mounted Ace and started to leave when she saw Jake. "Hey Jake."

"Hi Brat."

"Are you?" Sam joked. Jake snorted.

"Leaving so soon?" Jake asked leaning on a fence post.

"Yeah , but I'll be back," Sam said.

"Okay, bye Brat," Jake waved and went back to his work.

"Bye Jake."

**A/n: Sorry I know it's short but, whatever. Thank you to My Beta reader. Sorry it took so long to get up.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay this chapter us dedicated to Heidie, also I'll try to add more Sam with the Elys. Oh, and I'm happy all around. So this should be good.**

Sam wasn't really paying attention. She saw a bunch of graduates waiting for their diplomas patiently. She just wanted to see three of them get them and leave to got to said three's graduation party. She hummed while she waited for Nate, Adam, and Seth to get their diplomas. Pretty soon Nate was walking up to get his diplomas. Adam went next then Seth.

They sat down with smiles on their faces. They'd done it. They got through school. They were adults. Sam was happy for them. She looked at Maxine who had tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Then at Luke who wore a proud grin and had his arm around his wife. Kit looked somewhat proud yet, put out, like he wished he would have graduated. Jake, Bryan, and Quinn looked totally out of it like they were thinking of graduating themselves. They all had at least a flicker of a smile playing on their lips.

Sam blanked out the rest of the time. The next thing Sam knew they were on their way to the Ely's for the party. Sam hugged all three boys when she got out of the car.

"Pretty soon it'll be you S." Seth said while he hugged Sam.

"Why do you call me that if I can call you that too?" Sam asked as she hugged Adam.

"That's why. It's funny." Seth shrugged.

"Not really." Nate and Sam said at the same time. They laughed. Sam walked over to Jake, Bryan, Quinn, and Kit.

"Hi Sammy!" Bryan, Quinn, and Kit said.

"Hi guys." Sam waved.

"Brat," Jake nodded.

"Jake," Sam replied.

"So what shall we do while everyone else celabrates our brothers surprisingly graduating high school?" Bryan asked putting his arm around Sam.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged.

"Mom all ready said no horses." Kit frowned.

"How about we watch a movie on my laptop?" Quinn suggested. Everyone nodded. Then turned as a Linc Slocum pulled in with Ryan and Rachell with him. "Run!" Quinn whisper yelleed as they all disappered into Quinn and Bryan's room.

"Ryan's not bad." Sam said as she looked out the window. "But Rachell is a jerk." Jake stiffened at Sam defending Ryan.

"Whatever. What should we watch?" Bryan asked pushing some clothes under a bed.

"We could just go on youtube and watch some crap and listen to music." Kit suggested.

"Sounds good." Sam flopped down on a bed and observed the room. It was pretty clean on one side and a mess on the other. The clean side hade a football sighed by Brett Farve to Bryan. Sam assumed that side was Bryan's. The dirty side had an unmade bed and magizines stinking out from under it. Everyone piled onto Bryan's bed. "Your squishing me."

"Well, five of use on a bed maybe made for two is going to be tight." Quinn said with a smile. Jake sat up and put his back to the wall and his feet dangled over the edge. Kit, Bryan, and Quinn did the same so all their feet were dangling over the side. Sam did the same and wedged herself between Kit and Jake.

"Ely sandwich!" Quinn said and pushed Kit onto Sam who fell her chest pushed onto Jake. Sam and Jake looked at each other then seemed to realize their uncomfortable postion they were in. Sam pushed herself off Jake and Jake sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Akward." Quinn whispered.

"Let's listen to some music okay?" Sam said grabbing Quinn's laptop and went to youtube. "What should we should listen to first?"

Bryan grabbed the laptop and found a song. Sam and Jake weren't paying any attention while the others passed the laptop back and forth finding different songs to listen to. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kit called.

"Ryan,"

"Go away." Jake mumbled while Sam called

"Come in!" Sam looked at Jake and whispered, "Be nice."

"Hi." Ryan said in his british accent. The Elys nodded but nothing else.

"Hey Ryan. What are you doing up here?" Sam asked politely. Sam didn't trust him but she knew he wasn't half as bad as his father or sister.

" sent me up." Ryan said looking uncomfortable. "She didn't offer fo Rachell to but then again who would." No one agrued. "What are you doing?"

"Listening to music." Sam said.

"Oh, well I'll be going." Ryan waved as he walked out.

"He's scared of us." Kit observed.

"Well, alot of guys would be around you guys." Sam shrugged. They nodded with smug smirks. "What's so good about that?"

"You see when other guys are scared of you, they won't mess with your girl." Quinn smiled.

"Oh."

"We're hot so women love us. So, we have nice girls that other guys want." Bryan added.

"Whatever." Sam pulled the laptop over and picked a song.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later<em>

* * *

><p>Foot steps coming up steps woke Sam and Jake up from their dozes. "Guys it's bonfire time!" Seth hollered as he enter the room.<p>

"Look at the cute kids all snuggled up!" Adam said looking at Sam and Jake. They blushed but, said nothing.

"Who is all here?" Kit asked stretching.

"Sam's family, Grandfather, Zoey, Riverbend hands, Katie, and us." Nate answered pulling Quinn and Bryan by their arms off the bed.

"So all of Riverbend ranch, and our family." Jake stertched.

"If you want to say it the short way, yeah." Nate nodded.

"Let us go than!" Quinn pushed everyone out of the room and into the hall. Everyone exited the house and went behind the Ely's house were a fire was burning.

Gram and Dallas were sitting on a bench snuggling. Bryanna and Wyatt were sitting on a log facing Maxine and Luke. Wyatt and Luke had they're arms wrapped loose around they're wives. Pepper and Ross were sitting on a log with Katie between them. Katie was talking to a standing Zoey. As soon as Kit saw Zoey he was at her side his hand finding hers. They embraced and kissed before finding a log to sit on by Maxine and Luke. Quinn and Bryan fought over a lawn chair for about a second before Bryan sat in the lawn chair next to it. Adam, Nate, and Seth all sat in huge lawn chairs and started nodding off. There was only a bench left so Sam and Jake sat there.

"Where's Mac?" Sam asked curiously.

"In the barn, looking at the horses." Maxine answered as she tore her loving gaze from Luke.

Sam watched the flames in the fire while everyone else chatted.

* * *

><p><em>Sam's pov<em>

* * *

><p>Jake's touching me! If we were dating I bet he'd have his arm around me and I'd lean into him. Then he'd,<p>

Snap out of it! He's your best friend! You can't like him!

* * *

><p><em>Jake's pov<em>

* * *

><p>It's nice having Sam this close. I can smell her shampoo. Chocolate. I like chocolate. I just want to run my fingers through her hair.<p>

Wait, she's your best friend idiot. Not happening.

* * *

><p><em>Normal<em>

* * *

><p>Mac walked over to the bonfire carrying a lawn chair with him.<p>

"Hi Grandfather." The Elys called.

"Boys. Hello Foresters, Greeners, Others." Mac waved as he set up his lawn chair and sat down.

"Hi Mac." They returned. "How is everyone?"

"Fine." They chorused.

"That's good." Everyone went back to their conversations. Mac started to talk to Kit. Pretty soon all the young people were just watching the flames bored out of their minds.

"You don't have to sit here. You kids can go play." Maxine told them. The Ely brothers got up and walked away Sam, and Zoey in tow. They entered the barn. Everyone sat on a bail and got comfortable.

"I'm not a kid but, I still want to play." Kit chuckled.

"You act like a kid." Zoey teased sitting on Kit's lap. Kit kissed her. Zoey returned the kiss passionatly.

"Okay, if you guys are going to be that way. There's a house full of rooms that way." Bryan teased. Everyone nodded.

"I say we take that offer." Kit set Zoey down and led her to the house. Sam's face got a horrified look on her face before pretending to shove her fingeres down her throat. Jake shrugged.

"What shall we play?" Seth asked.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! NOW remember to review. OR BAD THINGS! Dun Dun!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay thank you for all the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to ****Koterz.**

* * *

><p><em>"What shall we play?" Seth asked.<em>

_"Well..."_

* * *

><p>"Well we could play truth or dare." Sam suggested.<p>

"Duh, why didn't I think that?" Seth scolded himself. Sam shrugged.

"I'll go first." Quinn offered.

"Oh, boy." Jake mumbled.

"What was that dear Jakey?" Quinn turned toward Jake. Jake shook his head. "Hm, truth or dare? Jake."

"Dare." Jake said hoping Quinn wouldn't be to mean.

"I dare you to," Quinn paused and thought for a mintute. "Kiss the next person who walks in here."

"What kinda kiss?" Jake asked blushing.

"Just cheek." Quinn shrugged.

"Okay. Seth truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, how about who's your favorite brother and why?" Jake asked smiling slyly.

"That's hard but, probably Nate." Seth said. "He's the calmest of all of us. No one can find a way under his skin. Its easy to get to the rest of us. Plus he thinks things through." Seth explained.

"Thanks man." Nate said giving Seth a high five.

"That makes sense." Jake nodded.

"My turn. Sam truth or dare?" Seth turned toward Sam who was looking at the house with a slightly horrified look.

"Uh, dare." Sam turned to Seth. Seth smiled slyly.

"I dare you to go outside and come back in."

"Ookay." Sam stood up and walked out of the barn.

"Dang it Seth!" Jake whispered.

"Oh, you'll enjoy it and you know it!" Bryan laughed heartily. Jake glared at the twin.

"I'm back!" Sam smiled while she walked in.

"Come here Brat." Jake started to stand up.

"Wh-? Oh shoot I forgot about that!" Sam frowned.

"Yeah." Jake nodded as he stepped toward Sam. Sam froze.

"Just cheek right?" Sam asked Jake nodded. "Fine."

"Hurry up you two!" Quinn yelled. Jake looked at Sam before he leaned in and gently placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. Sam and Jake both blushed deeply. Jake rubbed the back of his neck and Sam shifted from foot to foot. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"They both turned and glared at Quinn. "Sam, it's your turn."

"Okay, Bryan, truth or dare?" Sam said sitting down and turning toward Bryan.

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the barn three times with out your shirt." Sam dared.

"Okay. Will you rate my abs?" Bryan teased.

"Sure." Sam nodded. Bryan took off his shirt and started running around the barn. Everyone watched as Maxine, Bryanna, and Gram noticed Bryan's shirtless run. Bryanna stared. Maxine and Gram just looked away. Being use to the Ely brothers more than Bryanna. Sam laughed at her steps mom's face. Bryan enter the barn with sweat starting to make itself known. Sam couldn't blame him the Ely's barn was huge!

"Now rate me." Bryan said. Sam looked him over quickly. He was a close second to Jake. Bryan's were slightly less defined. Both had sixpacks and huge biceps.

"8.5"

"These have to be the best you've seen ever." Bryan smiled.

Sam shook her head.

"You've seen me, Quinn, Kit, and Jake shirtless. Who was best?" Bryan asked.

"I'm not telling." Sam told him.

"Fine." Bryan sighed.

"Nate, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Nate answered.

"If you were younger, say, Jake's age, would you make a move for Sam?" Bryan smiled.

"Heck yeah, if no one tryed to stop me." Nate smiled looking at Jake quickly. Sam blushed.

"Okay, my turn. Quinn." Nete said to Quinn.

"You know me man. Dare!" Quinn smiled confidently.

"I dare you to rate everyone in this room on a scale of 1 to 10."

"Sam is a 10. I'm a 10 also. Everyone else is a 1." Quinn smiled.

"Hey!" The Ely laughed.

"Okay, Bryan, because your my twin, your a 2." Quinn smiled brightly.

"Thanks Quinn." Bryan laughed.

"Your welcome." Quinn laughed. "Hey, where's Adam?"

"He got a phone call. He's in the tackroom." Jake answered. Everyone got up and started walking toward the tackroom.

"Your serious?" They heard Adam's voice. "Oh, I have to talk to my parents. Thank you sir." Adam hung up with a weird look on his face. A cross between confused and happy.

"Who was that man?" Nate asked.

"It was a guy from UND They offered me a scholarship. They saw some videos of me playing football, basketball, baseball, hockey, and running track and criss country." Adam said with a big goofy smile.

"Wow, man that's awesome. Congrats!" Nate smiled. All the Elys nodded and gave him a hug.

"I thought you weren't going to college." Sam said.

"I wasn't but, now I am." Adam smiled.

"Where is UND?" Sam asked hoping it wasn't far.

"North Dakota." Adam said.

"That's far away." Sam observed but no one heard her.

"Let's go tell Mom, Dad and everyone else!" Seth said.

They all trooped out. Sam trailed behind. She'd only have three Elys! This was not good! She could live with four but, three wouldn't cut it. Poor Maxine four of her sons gone.

"Mom, Dad, guess who just called me." Adam said.

"Who honey?" Maxine asked.

"I'm going to get Kit and Zoey. Don't tell them." Nate called as he ran to the house. A few mintutes later Nate came back with Kit and Zoey behind him. They looked a little annoyed.

"Who called?" Luke asked. Everyone waited.

"A college for ND, they offered me a scholarship!" Adam said smiling. Everyone congradulated Adam.

"That's great Adam." Maxine got up and gave Adam a hug.

"Good for you son." Luke embraced Adam as did Mac.

"My grandsons all make me so proud." He sighed. A few mintutes passed before Maxine looked at Zoey and Kit.

"Where were you that Nate had to go get you?" She asked with a suspicous look.

"In the house." Kit answered.

"What were you doing?" Luke questioned.

"Um..."

**Okay hope you liked it. UND is a real college. **

**_MUST READ::: I'm thinking of starting a forum. I have a friend who told me I should but, the forums they're use to are way different then the ones I've seen for PS. In there's people pretend to be different charaters_****_. Ex: Ace, Witch, Phantom. So people would each pick one that other people haven't already choose. And be them. Like I'd be Witch if I did create a forum like that. If you think I should let me know please! You could create your own horse to after all the other horses are taken._**


	28. Chapter 28

**Didn't get many reviews last chapter… This chapter is dedicated to Trappinismygame. Thank you to her for being the only one to review! BAD THINGS remember! Also I need to know if anyone is interested in the forum I mentioned last chapter. I also know some people are big on the whole Jen/Ryan or Jen/Darrel. Is their anyone who would stop reading if I paired Jen with the wrong person in your opinion? It's a ways in the future but, I'd still like to know. So with that let's begin.**

_**^%*!READ THE AUTHOR NOTES PLEASE AND ANSWER!*% ^**_

* * *

><p>Everyone had a good time the rest of the night. Sam feel asleep on the drive home she was so tired. All the Elys were asleep before their heads even hit their pillows. Adam dreamt of college along with Nate and Seth. Kit dreamt of Zoey as usual. Bryan and Quinn dreamt of nothing iin praticular. The adults didn't dream. Sam dreamt of the Phantom. Jake had a nightmare with Sam in it...<p>

* * *

><p>Jake woke up panting. He had goose bumps all over his body. He threw back the covers to his bed and tiptoed out of the room so he wouldn't wake Kit. He went into the bathroom and looked at the clock. 12:34 AM. He'd only been sleeping two hours. He felt like he'd been running two hours straight, not sleeping. He dreamt that Sam had gotten on the Phantom and he'd reared up. Sam fell off then the Phantom fell backward on her crushing her. The worst thing was Jake had spooked the Phantom. By running around the Phantom in, a clown costume. Causing him to rear and fall.<p>

Jake was scared. _It's not like I'm ever going to wear a clown costume. No need to worry about that. _Jake told himself. _But, I know she has ridden that dang Phantom. By the river. Maybe, I could just ride over there quick and make sure he's not there. Yeah, I'll do that._ Jake went back to his room and got changed into warm riding clothes. He walked out of the house without making a single noise. He entered the barn._ Dang it! Witch is in the pasture tonight!,_ He huffed.

He walked into the pasture and gave a low whistle. Witch heard and came trotting over. "Good girl." Jake patted her. He clipped the lead onto the halter and swung up. He wasn't going to need a saddle. He wanted to get there fast. He wasn't going to waste time saddling Witch either. He rode he over to the gate and opened it. Witch slipped out and he relatched the gate. Then they were off he sent Witch to Riverbend at a gallop. _Good thing I'm good at riding bareback. _He thought apperciatly. Pretty soon Riverbend was in view. _Good!_ Jake slowed Witch to a walk.

* * *

><p><em>Five mintutes earlier.<em>

_Riverbend_

_Sam_

* * *

><p>Something was calling her. <em>The Phantom.<em> Just like that Sam was up and half way to the door. She tiptoed down the steps. Skipping the squeaky ones. She was out the door and crossing the ranch yard when she saw him. _Zanzibar. _She went to the river where he stood waiting. "Zanzibar." She whispered. He's mane and tail shown in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Jake tyed Witch to a tree before he started walking toward the river. He could see Sam standing in the river. With the Phantom! <em>Dammit!<em> Jake thought. He had to get the Phantom away from hhis Brat. He stepped on a twig as the Phantom was starting to step toward Sam. The Phantom heard, Then he was gone. _Good._Jake sighed.

"Zanzibar." Sam called.

_Zanzibar? Must be her secert name for him. _Jake shrugged. _Well, Brat is safe. I can go home._ He thought but, he couldn't, instead he stood and watched Sam she looked at the Calico Mountains for a while before leaving the river and heading back into the house.

_Time to go home. _Jake walked back to Witch. He untyed her and mounted up. He sent her toward Three Ponies Ranch. "Thank you Witch." He sighed. She was a good horse no matter what no one said. He slipped Witch back into the pasture before dragging himself inside to his bed room. He was **so** tired. He fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	29. Chapter 29

**I made a new one-shot. Hiccups 2. You should read that and Hiccups if you h**a**ven't. Now review!**

**Okay this chapter is dedicated to Trappinismygame, Thank you to her and all the other people who reviewed. I put up my forum. If you join just jump on in the convo. We don't bite. Well, I don't, I can't promise with the other two. JK they're nice. By the way, Sam and Jake's thoughts are in italics.**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up and headed outside to do chores. When she finished, she noticed no one was around. She went inside and found a note that read,<p>

_Dear Sam,_

_Grams at Trudy's. She'll be back before dinner, not lunch._

_Brynna and I are in Darton. We're staying in town all day, more than likely._

_The hands are on the range. They'll get back the normal time._

_Katie went back to her house to start packing her stuff. She won't be back_  
><em>for a week.<em>

_Jake isn't coming today. You can go to his house though._

_The Kennworthys are on vacation as you should know._

_-Dad_

_P.S. It's supposed to rain hard today. Maybe a flash flood. Be careful._

_-Brynna_

Sam didn't know the Kennworthys were on vacation. Jen must have tried to call before they left, but couldn't get through, Sam decided. Jen wouldn't not tell her, would she?

_Oh, well. I'm headed to the Ely's_, Sam decided. She went outside and saddled Ace before mounting. She rode over the bridge before letting Ace out. He galloped in the ditch. Sam looked at the sky. It doesn't look like it's going to rain. Brynna must be wrong. Sam rode into the yard of Three Ponies, only to see one vehicle. Jake's.

_I wonder where everyone else is._ Sam looked around no one was there. Sam dismounted Ace and tied him to the hitching post before going to the house and knocking. No one answered. She went to the barn.

Jake smiled when Sam went to the house. He hid in the tack room. _This'll be fun! _

Sam entered the barn. Nope. No Jake. She looked turned around and went to the tack room. She peeked in. Then, Jake hopped down from his perch. Sam screamed.

"Jake don't do that! That scared me!" She pushed him, but he didn't move.

"Aw, come on Brat. That was funny. You have to admit that," Jake laughed. "You're cute when you're scared."

"What'd you say?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _Did he really __just say that?_

_Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?_ He frowned. "I said, 'How can you stay mad at cute me?'" He lied.

"No, you didn't. You said 'You're cute when you're scared.'" Sam crossed her arms.

"Fine. I did. What's the big deal?" Jake asked. Neither had noticed it had started raining.

"I never said it was a big deal." Sam shrugged. Inside she was doing a happy dance. Jake thought she was cute when she was scared. She should be scared more often. "Thanks for thinking I'm cute. I can't stay mad at cute you by the way." She smiled flirting.

Jake was shocked. _Is she flirting with me? _"No problem. It's just the truth. Besides who can stay at a cute guy like me anyway?" He flirted back.

_What I'm I doing! _They screamed at themselves. Both had smiles on their faces though. Both flirty, cute, hot smiles.

"I couldn't." She smiled.

"Are we flirting?" They both blurted. They looked at each other, awkward looks on their faces.

"Maybe a little." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, it's only natural." He nodded.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm a guy, you're a girl. Flirting happens. Especially with friends of the opposite gender." Jake told himself and Sam. _Yup, that's it. Idon't like Sam that way._

"I guess." Sam nodded. "Although I am cute. I guess you could be considered cute on some planet," Sam teased.

"On some planet? I'm hot on almost all planets," Jake laughed.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Sam laughed too.

"It's raining." Jake said with shock.

"Yeah it is." Sam nodded.

"Can you see the house?" Jake asked, with a serious look towards where the house should have been.

"No." Sam answered. "I should head back."

"Not in this weather. You could get hurt. You're staying here 'til this passes." Jake said walking into the rain. Sam followed Jake to where Ace was tied. They were all wet.

"We'll put Ace in the barn and get the other horses in. Then we'll go inside, okay?" Jake shouted over the rain.

"Alright." Sam shouted back. They got in the barn. Jake put Ace in a stall. They set to work putting other horses in stalls.

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes<em>

* * *

><p>"Jeez, I'm wet!" Sam complained as they entered the house. "Where is everyone else?"<p>

"All over the country for all I know." Jake said taking his jacket off. "My mom's stuff should fit if you want." Jake offered.

"Sure," Sam said, pulling off her boots. Jake left and came back with a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Here." Jake handed the clothes over. "You know where the bathroom is." She nodded and head down the hall to the bathroom while Jake went to his bedroom to change. They both met in the kitchen holding their clothes. "We'll put them in the dryer." Sam handed her clothes over. Jake went to the laundry room and put them in.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Sure, want some hot chocolate?" Jake asked digging in the cupboards.

"Yeah," Sam nodded sitting down on a stool. "How long do you think this'll last?"

"I don't know. Maybe an hour or..."

**I made a new one-shot. Hiccups 2. You should read that and Hiccups if you haven't. Now review!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**She I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving. I had an interesting one. This chapter is dedicated to Koterz. Thank you to her and all who reviewed. Also I'll take into consideration your ideas Heidi. I try to put a lot of the Ely brothers with Sam as much as I can. Thank you again to those whoread and review. I really love to see the reviews so please do I know that nothing has really happened with Sam and Jake. I should have said when I first started this story that I planned it to be long maybe over 50 chapters and I was thinking about making it into two parts. I was stupid to make Sam and Jake so young when I started this. I wasn't planning on doing much with them yet but I'll start making some situationswith stuff between them... -Morgan**_

_**One more thing last chapter I put Zoey instead of Katie in the note from Wyatt. SO really Katie is gone and packing her stuff.**_

_**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`PLEASE READ! LIKE SERIOUSLY! READ! PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T YOU REALLY SHOULD HAVE`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~**_

* * *

><p>"I don't know. Maybe an hour or..."<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know maybe hour or it could keep raining the rest of the day and the flooding won't go down for two days or so. You'll probably be here a while," Jake said looking outside to see only rain nothing else.<p>

"Well, this is going to be interesting, isn't it?" Sam asked shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah, I'm going to see if the phone is working." Jake left the room rubbing the back of his neck. "Phone line must be down," Jake called.

"What about your cellphone?" Sam asked hopefully as Jake reentered.

"I doubt that'll work, but I'll try if you want." Jake took out his cellphone. "Nope, signal." He turned off his phone and shut it.

"So what should we do?" Sam asked.

"Well," Jake was interrupted by a scratching at the door. He and Sam walked to the door. Sam stood behind Jake as he opened the door. Gal came in and shook her coat. "Now I'm going to have to clean that up." Jake sighed. He got a towel from the laundry room and started wiping it up. "We could watch movies," Jake said when he was done cleaning up the water that Gal shook off her coat. "After we eat lunch," he said looking at the clock that read 12:55 pm.

"Okay." Sam nodded as her stomach growled. "What'll we eat?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup?" Jake asked going through the cupboards.

"Works for me," Sam nodded.

"You can go pick out a movie while I start this," Jake said as he got out everything he'd need to make lunch.

"Are you sure you know how to?" Sam asked as Jake turned on the stove.

"Yes, I'm sure," Jake smirked.

"Just checking," Sam shrugged with a smile as she went to the living room to pick out a movie. There weren't many. Mostly horror, western, and male comedy crap. _What does Maxine watch_? Sam looked some more. _There_. A western romance. _Good_. Sam walked back into the kitchen as Jake put a grilled cheese on his plate.

"Here ya go. The soup should be done soon if you want to wait for that," Jake said stirring the soup.

"I'll wait," Sam said.

"'Kay," Jake nodded. He put another grilled cheese on his plate, then one for Sam. He stirred the soup and got two bowls out of the cupboard. "It's done," he announced as he filled the bowls with tomato soup. "Here," he handed Sam a bowl.

"Thanks," Sam said as she dipped her grilled cheese in the soup.

"Sure. Want some crackers?" He went to the pantry and searched.

"Yeah." Jake handed Sam the bag of crackers. "Thanks. This is good," Sam said with a surprised smile.

"Don't look so surprised." Jake smirked his tom-cat smirk.

"I picked out a movie," Sam said a few minutes later.

"I gathered that." Jake smirked as he put his bowl in the sink and asked for Sam's.

"You can pick the next one if I still can't go home." Sam handed her bowl to Jake.

"Okay, what are we going to watch?" Jake asked as they entered the living room.

"A romantic western story," Sam said sitting down.

"This one?" Jake asked holding up a dvd case. Sam nodded. Jake popped it in and sat down on the loveseat with Sam. "This'll be boring." Jake sighed getting comfortable on the couch.

"Oh, shut up. It'll be good. At least it's a western." Sam pointed out as the movie started.

"I guess. Might be a fight over the girl, I suppose." Jake nodded.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"But, you always know how it's gonna end: The cowboy will fall in love with the girl. She'll fall in love with him. They'll eventually get married. Then, it'll end with the girl either right after she'd had a baby or saying she's pregnant." Jake smirked his tomcat smirk.

"So?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Jake shrugged.

"I thought so." Sam smiled. The movie started and Jake fell asleep. Sam smiled at him. She let herself look him over. He had turned into a young man. He had a firm jaw, his Adam's apple was visible, he just had a male look to him, and he had a little razor stubble. _He has to shave? Wow!_ Sam looked at his arms. The t-shirt was somewhat tight on his chest and biceps. Sam could see a lot of his muscle, and there was a lot! _He's ripped!_

**And hot, **part of Sam thought idly.

_What?_

**He is.**

_Well, I guess..._

**I'm you, so if I guess, you guess!**

_He's hot, but that doesn't mean I like him._

**Sure...**

_I'm done with this conversation._

**Okay.**

Jake was still asleep. Sam went back to watching the movie, every few minutes glancing at Jake.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

"Jake, wake up. The movies over. You can pick out a new one." Sam shook Jake's shoulder. He opened an eye with an annoyed look, which quickly changed to a happy look when he realized Sam was waking him. Jake sat up straight and looked out the window.

"It's still raining, huh? Guess you staying here a little longer." Jake got up and stretched. Sam nodded and follow Jake's example getting up. "I'm going to do my night chores then I'll pick another movie. Okay?"

"Sure." Sam and Jake put on their coats and headed outside. They did chores as quickly as possible, but it still took over 45 minutes. Sam knew the Ely's had a lot of horses, but now she thought they might have a few too many. _Might._ They had a lot of cattle too, but they were on the range except for a few bulls, which Sam and Jake took care too.

"Finally we're done." Sam sighed as they entered the house sopping wet. They peeled off their coats and Jake took off his hat, Sam tightened her pony tail, the both pulled off their boots in the entryway.

"I get to pick the movie now." Jake smiled. He looked at Sam and frowned slightly. "You want another pair of sweats?"

"Nah," Sam shook her head.

"I can make some popcorn and hot chocolate if you want?" Jake offered as Sam went to enter the living room.

"That sounds amazing!" Sam nodded a smile spreading across her face.

"Alright you go get settled in there. Are you sure you don't want a change of clothes?" Jake asked, concerned.

"You know, I think I might want a nice, not wet pair." Sam nodded.

"Go had and get a pair. They should be in the third drawer down in my parent's dresser. You know where their room is, right?" Jake instructed as  
>he put a bag over popcorn in the oven.<p>

"Yeah, I know." Sam nodded. She went down the hall to the right and entered Maxine and Luke's bedroom. It was very neat and tidy with three cream walls and one very light purple wall. The bed was large with dark wood frame. It had spirals raising up in each corner of the bed. The spirals had a clear drape wrapped around them. The dresser had a mirror on top of it. There was also a TV stand with a simple TV on it. It was very obvious that Maxine decorated the room.

_She needs one room for her with eight males in the house_, Sam thought. Though she has to share with Luke. _Luke gets the barn I suppose_. Sam mused as she went to the dresser and opened the third dresser. Sam grabbed a pair of green sweats. She left the room and went to the bathroom to change. Sam left the bathroom and tossed her sweats in the laundry room before entering the kitchen. To find...


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay that's it. Hope you liked. Review**

**Okay sorry it took so long to put up the next chapter. I kinda just left you hanging. Just so you know I'm in a real bad mood thanks to the drama in my class that I don't like half as much as The Drama of Nevada...Oh well, I'll live**. **This chapter is dedciated to Trappinismygame**

* * *

><p><em>Sam left the bathroom and tossed the sweats in the laundry room before entering the kitchen to find...<em>

* * *

><p>To find, Jake on his knees baby talking to Gal! "Who's a good dog? Hm?" Jake rubbed behind Gal's ears and continued talking to her. She thumped her tail happily. "Yes, you pretty puppy, you are." Sam watched and a smile spread across her face. Jake may act like a tough cowboy, but he was a sweet guy too. Gal rolled onto her belly and Jake rubbed her. "Good dog." Jake got up. "Sit." Gal sat. "Shake."And Gal shook. Jake grabbed a treat and tossed it to Gal. She caught it in her mouth. "Your better at catch than Quinn is!" Jake laughed. Sam also laughed. Jake looked up with a startled look. "Oh, um, hi. How long have you been there?" Jake rubbed the back of his neck.<p>

"Long enough to know Gal is a pretty puppy along with a good dog," Sam smiled. Jake's skin darkened. "Is the popcorn and hot chocolate done?" Sam changed the subject.

"Um, yes," Jake nodded. "Did you pick a movie?" Sam asked as Jake started putting the popcorn in a bowl.

"No." He walked by and set the popcorn on a table in the living room. He then reentered the kitchen and got the mugs of hot chocolate. Sam followed him.

"Well, pick one." Sam said as she sat down on the love seat and started getting comfortable. Jake walked over to the entertainment center and looked at the different movies. He immediately picked a horror movie and popped it in. He then walked back to the loveseat and sat down by Sam on the couch. "What time is it?" Sam asked looking out the window. It was still bright out.

"6:55." Jake said.

"What are we going to have for supper?" Sam asked as she swallowed some popcorn.

"Mac and cheese?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Sam nodded. "With hotdogs."

"Sounds good." Sam smiled.

"I'll start working on that." Jake got up.

"What about the movie?" Sam glanced at the TV.

"I'll pause it." He grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Okay." Sam got up and followed Jake out of the living room. Jake got out the ingredients.

"Can you get the hotdogs out of the freezer?" Jake asked over his shoulder.

"Sure." Sam got the hotdogs. Jake set to work boiling water. "So you seriously don't know where anyone is?" Sam asked looking to where the Ely's normally parked all of their pickups and SUVs.

"Not really. I think Quinn and Bryan went to buy new baseball equipment for this year. Seth, Nate, and Adam went to get stuff for college. Kit went to Zoey's hotel to hang out. Mom went to school. Dad went to work," Jake answered over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm going to miss Nate, Seth, and Adam when they go to college. And Kit too, when he goes back to where ever." Sam frowned.

"Yeah, me too," Jake nodded slowly, a sad expression washing over his face.

"We all will I think," Sam said looking at her hands.

"Especially Mom," Jake said a small smirk coming on his face.

"Yeah, she'll be bawling when they leave," Sam smiled.

"Yeah," Jake looked out the window with a far of look.

"Where do you wanna go to college?"

"I'm not sure." Jake answered looking at Sam.

"Me neither."

"Well, we both have a few years," Jake smiled.

"Yes we do." Sam smiled then she frowned. "I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"Brat, its two years from now, but I'll miss you too," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "You'll be fine. Besides you'll learn how to get on with out the Elys by then. One less Ely won't be bad. By then Adam will probably be back too. You'll have him," Jake assured her.

"Yeah, but he's not the same as you," Sam blurted. "I want you." She looked down blushing deeply.

"Aw, thanks brat." Jake blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. They were silent for a few minutes lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's pov<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>She'll miss me! Yay!<strong>

Why is that a good thing?

**Because it might mean she likes you!**

Well, she doesn't, but if she did why would I care?

**You like her that's why and she does!**

No she doesn't, and I don't. Do I?

* * *

><p><em>- Sam's pov -<em>

* * *

><p><em>Why did I tell Jake I'll miss him?<em>

Because it's true.

_Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I like him or anything_.

You do though.

_No I don't._

Yes, I do.

_You might but I don't!_

We're the same person!

_Oh, yeah, so that means?_

You like him.

_Maybe... _

* * *

><p>Okay that's it. Hope you liked. Review<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter is dedicated to Koterz.**

Sam and Jake thought silently as Jake made supper. When Jake started to scoop the Mac and Cheese into bowls and cut up the hotdogs into the dishes, they started talking again.

"It's done." Jake observed as he handed Sam her bowl of hotdogs and Mac and Cheese.

"I noticed." Jake stuck his tongue out at Sam as she smiled.

"Well," Jake smiled. "We can eat in the living room and start the movie."

"Okay," Sam and Jake grabbed their plates and went into the living room. Sam and Jake both sat down on the love seat with their plates. Jake grabbed the remote and started the movie.

"It's scary." Jake told Sam as the title of the movie popped to on the screen.

"I can handle it." Sam smiled with a smug smile.

"Okay," Jake said. 20 minutes into it Sam was ready to run screaming from the room, but wouldn't allow herself, not with Jake around. She started looking anywhere but at the TV screen and Jake. The living room was simple. It had a big picture window that faced the backyard on one wall. Sam remember when she was little the Ely's had a swing-set back there. On the opposite wall there were two entry places. One closer to the boys' rooms and the other by the kitchen. A big picture of the whole Ely family on was on it, taken before Kit left for the rodeo circuit. There were smaller pictures around them. One of all the boys when they were babies. All their school pictures.

Adam, Nate, and Seth's graduation and prom pictures were hung up too. A few pictures with Kit riding huge bucking broncs. There were a lot of pictures of Adam playing various sports.

Bryan playing baseball. Bryan and Quinn playing basketball. Bryan and Quinn playing football. Quinn and Bryan team roping. Bryan running track. Quinn playing soccer.

Seth roping a calf. Seth wrestling a big guy.

Nate roping a calf with Seth. Nate jumping hurdles.

Jake crossing many different finish lines a small smirk on his lips. Jake on Witch. 4 year old Jake by a newborn Witch. Young Jake leading younger Witch.

There was one picture that caught Sam's eye. It was of all the Ely's around a little bundle in a pink blanket on Jake's lap. Jake had a huge grin on his face as he looked down at the pink bundle. Sam looked at the bundle she saw, herself. Sam smiled.

Jake saw. "What are you smiling about? That girl just got her head cut off!" Jake looked shocked.

"Oh, did she?" Sam looked at the tv then snapped her head away. "I wasn't smiling at that,"

Sam looked at Jake and pointed at the picture. "Oh, yeah," Jake smiled.

"I was a cute baby," Sam smiled.

"I was a cuter three year old." Jake teased. "No, you were a cute three year old, but not cuter than baby me and I think that three year old you agrees." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, what was he thinking?" Jake teased. Sam shrugged. Jake went back to the movie. Sam went back to observing the room. The wall with the pictures had two dark black leather Lazyboys and an oak coffee table between it. The picture window wall had a black leather couch under the window. The wall at the end of the room with the flat screen TV on it, was covered by the only TV with nothing else was on it. The wall with the loveseat in front of it (where Sam and Jake were sitting) had a in wall fireplace in it. It was high enough off the ground that not one of the Ely's could hit it while sitting. Sam looked at everything in the room for 20 minutes before she allowed herself to look back at the TV.

She chose a bad time to look. The serial murder had just gutted a teenage girl and licked the knife. Sam looked away. Goosebumps covered her arms and she started rocking slightly. She hide her eyes with her hair. She peeked out again a few minutes later. This time the killer pushed an old lady down a flight of stairs before throwing a knife at the lady's heart when she went hit the bottom. Sam, without thinking launched herself at Jake and hid her eyes in his chest. He wrapped his arm around her as he paused the movie and looked at Sam. "You're scared?" Jake asked as he felt Sam shaking. She nodded. "It's okay we can turn it off." Jake suggested. Sam shook her head.

"You can watch it, I'll just stay here..." Sam seemed to realize where "here" was and she moved away.

"It's okay. I want to finish the movie." He opened his arm, offering. Sam looked into his eyes. He'd blanked them out. She looked at the TV filled with blood and Jake's safe arm. She moved toward him and tucked herself into his side. He started the movie and she hid her eyes in his side. He tightened his arm around Sam every time there was a noise in the movie. Sam breathed Jake's male colon and sighed. It comforted her to feel Jake next to her. They were both content in each other's arms. Eventually the movie ended. Jake and Sam moved away from each other. Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Want to watch another movie?" Jake asked.

"If I get to pick the movie," Sam smiled awkwardly.

"Fine," Jake nodded with a smirk. Sam got up and picked a new movie. A comedy. She put the DVD in the DVD player. She walked back to Jake and sat down. Sam didn't tuck herself into Jake's side this time. They just sat and watched.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

Jake took out his cellphone and looked. "9:00" Sam nodded. "Do you want to take a shower in my parents shower while I take one in me and my brothers?"

"Do I smell?" Sam laughed.

"No. No of course not!" Jake smiled. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you do," Sam teased.

"I was lying, you do too!" Jake shoved Sam lightly.

"I guess I'll take a shower. I'll just change back into these." Sam got up as Jake paused the movie.

"Okay," Jake nodded. "You know where their bathroom is right?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam nodded. They walked to different ends of the living room and exited the different entries. They went down different halls and went into different bathrooms. They got in different showers. They showered. Both thinking of the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thi<strong>**nk I put enough 'differents' in their at the end? Review please.**


	33. Chapter 33

**This Chapter is for Kavazya. Thank you to her for review. Sadly she was the only one who did. Remember bad things! Please read the authors note at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Sam finished her shower and changed back into Maxine's sweats. She went to the kitchen. She looked down the hall towards the bathroom Jake was showering in. She turned away a moment and patted Gal but then she heard a noise, she turned toward it.<p>

It was Jake, with a towel wrapped around his waist as he walked toward his bedroom. He was walking the opposite decoration of the kitchen. Sam starred after Jake as he enter his bedroom. Her jaw had dropped. Jake may have been turned away from her, but, WOW! He was Hawt! With a capitol "H"!

Sam thought of his toned muscles. All of that muscle! So much muscle! She shook her head at herself. She liked Jake. A lot. She liked him! She, Sam Forester, had a crush on Jake Ely, him, her best friend! "

This is not good Gal," Sam whispered as she turned away from the hall. "Not good at all."

"What's not good?" Jake asked. Sam jumped and whirled around to face Jake.

"Um, the flood, yup, this dang flash flood, isn't good," Sam answered quickly.

"Oh, I don't mind it to tell you the truth," Jake said as he walked by in his sweats and t-shirt.

"You don't? Why not?" Sam asked.

"Well, when was the last time we hung out like this?" Jake asked as he ran his hand threw his hair. "At least two years."

Sam smiled. "Yeah." Jake used to ride over to Riverbend to get Sam then they'd ride back to the Ely's when the rest the of the Elys were out of the house. They'd watch movie after movie after movie. Then they'd tell stories. If the other Ely's came home, Sam and the Ely brothers would play hide and seek, board games, and Simon Says. They had a blast, but Sam's favorite time was when it was just her and Jake. "That was so fun!" Sam smiled at Jake. He nodded. "Have any stories?"

"Maybe a few." Jake smiled.

"Tell me now!" Sam yelled. Jake chuckled and walked into the living room and sat cross legged on the couch.

"I have a story about Rachel getting rejected by Adam," Jake offered.

"This ought to be good!" Sam sat down on Jake's legs without thinking. Neither noticed.

"Oh, it is," Jake nodded. "Here goes."

* * *

><p><em>"Hello Adam." Rachel purred. Adam lifted his head in recitation."So you know that proms coming up?" Rachel said pressing her chest into Adam's arm. <em>

_"Yeah," Adam nodded pulling his arm away. _

_"Do you know who you're asking?" Rachel smiled. _

_"Yup, in fact I was going to ask her right now." Adam closed his locker and leaned on it. _

_"Well, go head. Don't let me stop you." Rachel smiled. She waited and waited and waited. _

_"Liz!" Adam called as a girl entered the hall. The girl looked up. He waved her over. _

_"Hi Adam." Liz smiled shyly, looking at Rachel out of the corner of her eye. _

_"Liz, do you want to go to prom with me?" Adam asked smiling flirtatiously. _

_"Yes!" Liz smiled brightly. _

_"Good for you," Rachel sneered, the smile slipping from her face. _

_"Thanks," Liz and Adam smiled as Adam put his arm around Liz._

* * *

><p>"That's hilarious!" Sam laughed.<p>

"You should have seen it!" Jake chuckled.

"You saw it?"

"Yeah, my locker is only across the hall," Jake smiled.

"Mine is at the other end of the school," Sam pouted.

"Yup, it is," Jake smirked.

"Do you have more stories?" Sam asked.

"Let me think," Jake rubbed his chin, thinking. "There's the time me and Darrel got in a bunch of trouble," Jake offered.

"Oh, I want to hear this!" Sam bounced.

"Ouch brat! Watch with the bouncing! Those are my legs under there." Jake laughed then stopped.

"Oh, sorry. I'll move." Sam started to move but Jake caught her arm.

"No, your keeping my legs warm, just no bouncing." Jake smiled. "Now the story."

* * *

><p><em>Darrel and Jake ran as fast as they could. "Why did I let you talk me into this!" Jake yelled at Darrel as they jumped into Darrel's car.<em>

_"Cause I'm awesome!" Darrel yelled back as he started driving._

_"No you not dude, don't lie!" Jake laughed. (AN:**Sorry couldn't resist!**)_

_"It's fun," Darrel offered._

_"Yeah, but when Bryan finds out we did it, we're dead!" Jake shook his head at his stupidity._

_"If he finds out," Darrel laughed._

_"No one else is dumb enough to prank one of 'The Kings of Pranks'," Jake sighed._

_"No, no one else is smart enough," Darrel smiled._

_"When he finds his baseball bats hot pink, someone is gonna get it," Jake frowned._

_"Not us," Darrel smiled. Jake and Darrel had taken hot pink paint and painted Bryan's baseball helmet and bat. Pink was not his favorite color to say the least. Jake's phone buzzed._

_"Hello?" Jake asked. "Hi Bryan." Jake glared at Darrel. "Really? No I didn't see anyone at our place today. I'm with Darrel." Jake looked out the window. "Hot pink. Wow, someone has a death wish." Jake glared at Darrel again. "Maybe Quinn did it. Yeah, bye." Jake hung up. "He wants me to track the person who did it!"_

_"We're dead," Darrel laughed._

_"Ya think!" Jake laughed. "Turn around."_

_Darrel did. They pulled into Three Ponies not much later. Bryan was waiting._

_"Hey guys," Bryan said. He looked pissed._

_"Hey Bryan," Jake said looking at tracks._

_"Who do you think did it?" Darrel asked._

_"Well, I have a few ideas," Bryan shrugged. "My bats are in the closet you know. Might want to start there." Jake, Bryan, and Darrel went to the barn closet. Jake stepped in and Darrel followed. Next thing they knew they were locked in the closet. "Next time don't drop your key chain at the crime scene Darrel," Bryan walked away._

_"Coulda been worse," Darrel laughed._

_"Yeah," Jake nodded. "I think we should watch or back for a while." Darrel nodded._

* * *

><p>"Not as funny," Sam shook her head.<p>

"No, you're right," Jake agreed. "Let's finish that movie." Jake grabbed a remote and un-paused the movie. Sam stayed on Jake's legs. About 30 minutes later they were both asleep. Sam unconsciously snuggled into Jake's side so that she was tucked under his arm and one of her legs crossed over his waist her head was on his shoulder. Jake had wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jake woke up and looked at Sam in his arms and smiled. He kissed the top of Sam's head thinking she was asleep and tried to go back to sleep. Sam's eyes opened a little when she felt Jake's lips in her head. She waited a few minutes and then turned her head up to Jake's chin his eyes were closed so she kissed Jake's chin lightly and snuggled back into Jake's chest. Jake and Sam both smiled inwardly.<p>

So natural...

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>I'm thinking I'm going to break this into parts I want to know what everyone thinks. Okay? So review. This is not the last chapter after I get the feed back I'll make one more chapter or a bunch more depending on feedback. I will not just quit either way so...Let me know!<strong>_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, Hope you had a good Christmas or whatever. Just hope it was good! Okay, based on feedback. I'm going to break it into parts. So, that being said, this will be the last chapter in The Drama of Nevada part 1. The next one will be call The Drama of Nevada 2. Easy enough right? This chapter is really going to live up to it's T rating just so you know.**

** This chapter is for Kavazya. The whole Drama of Nevada 1 is for: JakeAndJoy, trappingismygame, JuliannaNicole, Sadie, The Narnian Phantom Stallion, lennygoat, booknerd25, Danny, Payton, proud to be imperfect, kelkel, xoabbyyox35, Jenna, Ace Trace, Koterz, Opal, heidie, In the Sunset, Heidie, Cowgirl Luey, Kavazya, Jazz, horselover98, and i3myhors. These are all the people who reviewed. If you want to be mentioned in Drama of Nevada 2. Review**!

"Jake, Sam wake up!" Bryan said flicking Jake in the ear. Jake jumped and hit Bryan's hand away. Sam felt Jake jump and sat up drowsily. "Mom and Dad called, they're on their way home." Jake sat up. Quinn and Bryan were standing in the living room with cell phones out taking pictures of Sam and Jake.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, her voice clouded with sleep.

"Getting evidence," Quinn explained as he hit send.

"Huh?"

"Well, Kit, Nate, Adam, and Seth didn't get to see you two," Quinn smiled mischievously. "Maybe at your wedding we can show everybody the day you first slept together. You did just sleep right? As much as I'm for you two. You Sam should still be innocent." Bryan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, just sleeping," Sam said confused. "What do you mean inno-? You're gross! I... no!" Sam babbled, shaking her head.

"You think that now," Quinn chuckled.

"Don't you?" Sam and Jake said at the same time. Quinn and Bryan just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Not since 14." Sam and Jake starred at the twins like they were crazy.

"14?" Jake yelped.

"Yeah, how 'bout you Jakey?" Bryan asked.

"Oh, he hasn't. He's saving himself for Sammy," Quinn said shoving Jake slightly.

"We're not discussing this!" Jake said firmly.

"Fine." Quinn and Bryan sighed.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Bryan asked. "We have bread."

"Eggs too. Once Jake goes and gets them." Quinn added as a door slammed. Kit walked in the room.

"Sam? What are you doing here so early and why are you wearing Mom's sweats?" Kit questioned as he saw Sam.

"She got stuck here when the flood hit," Jake explained. "She got wet and I told her to change into those."

"Oh," Kit said.

"I think Jakey thinks sweats are sexy," Quinn laughed. Sam and Jake glared at him. Kit just walked away.

"Kit! Where'd you stay?" Bryan called. Kit reentered the room.

"Zoey's," He answered.

"Oh, that must have been fun," Quinn smiled.

"What about you two?" Sam asked.

"Hotel." They said at the same time. Everyone nodded.

"Sam, did Jake feed you?" Kit asked. Sam nodded.

"Pretty well, surprisingly." Sam said teasing Jake.

"Good," Kit nodded. "Where'd you sleep?"

"On the couch," Sam shifted from on her feet. Jake rubbed the back of his neck.

"More like on Jake," Bryan snorted.

"Jake was on the couch, so she could be considered on the couch." Quinn shrugged helpfully.

"Wait, wait. You two slept together? On the couch? It better have been sleeping, Jake or I'll kill you," Kit said moving toward Jake.

"Kit! We fell asleep watching a movie!" Jake yelled. "Geez you people!"

"We have pictures!" Quinn said helpfully.

"It looked pretty innocent Kit," Bryan said smiling as he pulled out his cell to show Kit the pictures. Kit looked and nodded.

"Good, Sam is my little sister," Kit said pulling Sam into a hug.

"You guys, I'm 13! I'm not doing that stuff!" Sam said getting annoyed.

"Sam, we were 14," Bryan shrugged.

"That's only a year difference," Quinn shrugged.

"I'm a girl! Not a boy! We don't do those things at this age!" Sam yelled.

"The girls were 14 too, Sam," Bryan shrugged.

"Well, I'm not them. I don't do those things!" Sam said, getting really frustrated.

"Good," All the Elys sighed.

"Glad you're happy," Sam said. They nodded.

"So, you two admitted you liked each other?" Kit asked.

"Um, no," Jake and Sam said at the same time. Kit, Bryan, and Quinn sighed.

"Do you think they'll ever admit it?" Quinn said turning and leaving the room.

"Eventually," Kit said following.

"Not anytime soon though," Bryan added.

"Agreed," Quinn and Kit laughed. Jake and Sam blushed and looked at the floor.

"I'm going to go change. Your clothes should be done. I'll ride to your house with you," Jake said leaving the room. Sam went to the laundry room and grabbed her clothes. She headed to the bathroom and changed. She left the bathroom as Jake pulled on his last boot. "I'm going to tack up the horses while you get your boots on," Jake said leaving the house. Sam shrugged. She put on her old brown boots and headed outside.

"No saddle?" Sam asked as Jake swung on Witch's bare back.

"Nope," Jake answered as Sam got on Ace.

"Okay. I'm not very good at bareback." Sam shrugged.

"You are when you ride the Phantom though, aren't you?" Jake raised his eyebrows as he spurred Witch into a walk.

"How'd you know!" Sam yelped.

"I'm not stupid," Jake shrugged. "I know I can't make you stop going near him, so just be careful. Okay?" Jake asked with a serious look.

"I am careful," Sam assured him.

"Good," Jake nodded. "I kinda get how you feel about him."

"How?" Sam asked as she and Ace followed Jake and Witch toward Riverbend.

"Well, if Witch hurt me and my parents wouldn't allow me to ride her. I would anyway. I know she'd never intentionally hurt me," Jake explained. "I'm not sure that Blackie won't intentionally hurt you, I trust you to be able to judge that."

"Thanks," Sam blushed.

"I still don't like him much though. Never really did. He never liked me either. Can't figure out why though." Jake shrugged.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged.

"So," Jake started. "Did you have an okay time?"

"At your place? Yeah, I did actually. It was like old times. All though that movie scared the crap out of it, the other two were good," Sam answered smiling.

"Me too. It was fun, until my brothers came along," Jake sighed.

"No offense, but they're gross. 14! Not cool," Sam shook her head.

"I agree," Jake nodded.

"You gotta love your brothers though," Sam smiled. "They're fun."

"You like one of them don't you?" Jake pretended to tease.

"Oh, gosh no! Not that way. I don't think I could like one of them to tell you the truth," Sam told Jake.

"So you don't like any Ely's that way?" Jake asked looking at his saddle horn. Sam just shrugged. Jake didn't push.

His heart just filled with hope. _Maybe..._

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is a good way to end this part. Review. I'd like to have 90 reviews. That's only ten more! If I don't get those 10 more. I'll take my time with the next part...<strong>


End file.
